When Shadows Give Way To Flame
by The Gifted Ten
Summary: The sequel for Blood Tastes So Much Sweeter; It's been one year, and things are quite peaceful until Naraku is once again plagued with nightmares and a new villain appears who hungers for the kumo...[Warning: violence, rape, dark themes, yaoi, etc.]
1. The Nightmare

**W**hen **S**hadows **G**ive **W**ay to **F**lame

By: The Gifted Ten & DerrangedBlonde

**Chapter 1: The Nightmare**

**T**he young man sat at his desk and continued to go through the stacks of parchment that were scattered haphazardly across its surface. The candles had long burnt out, but the darkness in the room was anything but displeasing. He could see perfectly in the dark; his demon eyes could read the reports stacked upon his desk word for word. He sighed, leaning back in his chair, which creaked and groaned in protest. Bringing his thumb and forefinger together, he pinched the bridge of his nose and absently let out a discontent groan. "Gah, I've been going through these reports for hours and there's hardly anything to show for it; I think I will go to the authority headquarters tomorrow morning and fire that incompetent whelp of an assistant." He then chuckled to himself and added quietly, "And by the time the poor bastard realizes he wasn't really fired by his superior, it'll be too late and he will have already been fired for not going to work!" He grinned a big, toothy grin, utterly pleased with himself for having devised another crafty plan. He glanced past his hand and looked at the messy desk again and sighed dramatically. He leaned forward and randomly picked up another report and scanned over it with inhuman speed. "Hmm? Q'est ce se… "Two peasants claim to have seen a strange sight in the sky heading east?" A wolfish grin crossed his face and he flipped his head back upside down and regarded the bird sitting on its golden perch on the opposite side of the room. "Rabe…. Do you think it's him?"

Predatory eyes fell upon her keeper and the bird, pitch as black night, cawed in accord. A low, dangerous laughter filled the otherwise empty room.

"Well, Rabe…" his emerald eyes narrowed dangerously, "Why are you still here?! You heard me! They headed east!" He growled, scaring the bird into taking leave through the open window into the foggy night air that always seemed to envelope Paris. He rose and walked over to the window, leaning one arm against its frame as he gazed out at the starless sky. 'For many years I have sought you out…. To understand how a creature like you--so similar to myself--could come into power so quickly…. To find out how a sense of taboo formed around your name…' He smirked, '..And to prove how much better I am…. To prove that you should belong to me….' The moonlight found its way through the clouds, over rooftops of townhouses, and poured feebly into the room, as if afraid to reveal something it shouldn't. He chuckled and finished the thought out loud, "..and no one else."

He turned and walked back to the desk. He glanced at the date written on the open day planner booklet and frowned. "Monsieur De Renaud will be returning tomorrow morning." He smirked, "I guess I'd better get going then." The youth then quickly gathered up the necessary papers and took his leave of the quaint little room and out of the apartment complex.

He walked past the local nightwatch who tipped his hat and said, "Bonne nuit, Monsieur De Renaud."

"..Oui, c'est vrai. Comment va madame?"

He gave a hearty chuckle, "Ah, elle va bien, merci. Et vous? Partez-vous encore si bientôt?"

"Ahh, mais oui," he lightly tapped the folder under his arm.

"Toujours, le travail?" He patted his shoulder, "Vous devez le vous reposer, monsieur. Les hommes de votre âge devraient penser de prendre la retraite au à la campagne, et de ne pas travailler si tard!" They both laughed wholeheartedly and the watchman clapped him lightly on the back and gave him a nudge in the direction he had been heading earlier. "Bonne chance à vous, monsieur, et se couchez à vous une bonne heure, pourquoi pas?" He laughed again and continued walking down the sidewalk, whistling to himself.

The youkai rolled his eyes as he turned on his heels and walked briskly down the dirty sidewalk. He glanced once more at the folder under his arm and grinned. He looked up, "You will be mine soon…" he said to the cold night air of the dark, empty streets of Paris.

* * *

"No!!!" He shouted, sitting bolt upright, his chest heaving. "No…" He put his hand to his cold, damp forehead. "Not again… It's not possible!" He gripped the blankets under his other hand. He could hear the material begin to tear under his fingernails and he immediately stopped. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead upon them. "Not the nightmares again…" He thought he was free from it. The jewel was gone… He'd left the dreary landscape of his fortress, only returning to brood… But even then, nothing like this had ever happened. Occasionally, memories would haunt him even while he was awake and he would question if he deserved forgiveness sometimes… But he hadn't dreamt of anything after…. "How?!" he asked quietly. He felt Sesshoumaru stir next to him and he lifted his head to look down at the inu youkai next to him and a phantom ache welled and subsided. Now he was torn… Should he tell Sesshoumaru? Should he keep it to himself and think on it? His thoughts were disrupted by inu's voice:

"What is it, Naraku?" he sat up and touched his mate's shoulder, "Was it… a nightmare?" He studied him, noting silently the chilled sweat that covered his body. Naraku did not answer him at first, but Sesshoumaru said his name once more and the kumo turned slightly and glanced at him before continuing to stare at the flames within the large fireplace.

The fire was entrancing; he was lost in the dancing flames and then a memory surfaced.... The walls burning around him, muffled cries through the roaring of the flames, the smell of his own clothes starting to burn... his own cries and.... he tore his gaze from the fireplace but wouldn't look Sesshoumaru in the eye. "I... don't understand it..." he glanced quickly at Sesshoumaru before lowering his gaze to his lap. "The jewel is gone..." he looked at his own hands and blood seemed to cover them for just an instant. He shook his head vigorously, "It's gone..." his upturned palms became clenched fists, "But... the nightmares.... are not."

Sesshoumaru let his eyes wander in thought and he, too, found himself staring unblinking eyes at the fire as it danced, sending ominous shadows throughout the room. He remembered their fateful battle in Antarctica like it had happened yesterday--and not over a year ago. Never looking away from the fire, he spoke, "Do you think the jewel is the cause of your dreams?"

"What else could it be?" He let himself fall back onto the bed. "Unless I've really become weak enough to let such trivial matters bother me…" He put his hand on his forehead, "But if the jewel was in fact behind it all…. That would mean…" he shook his head, "But that's absurd." His voice sounded sure enough, in spite of the fact he was biting down on his lower lip nervously. 'It's gone…' he told himself, 'You'll never have it again….' And he heaved a heavy sigh. He longed for the feeling of power coursing through his veins once more… He missed that feeling of confidence in the knowledge he could kill anyone…

Sesshoumaru glanced down and saw a tiny cut on the kumo's lip. He smirked ruefully and lay back on the bed, propping himself up on an elbow as he looked at Naraku. "For someone who sounds so confident, your lip looks rather swollen--and this time I'm not to blame."

Naraku smiled, "No… but I wish you were." He looked at him from the corner of his eye before closing it once more. The darkness that his closed eyes offered him was, at one time, horrid and terrifying… But now, it was a comfort from the sights his eyes saw--the constant appearance of blood on his hands… blood of someone he loved… the only one he loved…. "Sesshoumaru…" He sighed almost sadly, "What's become of me?" Instead of a verbal response, he could feel Sesshoumaru moving around on the bed and then something tickling at his face. He frowned, moved his hand from his forehead and saw Sesshoumaru's face about a foot away from his--it was his lover's hair that had been tickling him as it fell over his shoulders in long, silvery wisps. Naraku watched as Sesshoumaru reached down and took his hand into his own; there was a certain warmth reflecting in those amber eyes that made his heart ache.

"Naraku…" Sesshoumaru brushed his finger tips over the markings on the kumo's cheeks. "You've become my mate; the reason for my existence…" He leaned in closer, "And you've taught me how to love…." He kissed Naraku's forehead, "That's what you become… And I wouldn't have it any other way." He sealed his lips over Naraku's.

Naraku ran his fingers back through the inu's hair, his fingernails grazing Sesshoumaru's scalp. He crushed the youkai to him, the need for contact was so overwhelming it almost hurt. He only broke the kiss to trail kisses of his own down the inu youkai's throat. His hand ran slowly over his shoulder and down over his chest. A memory surfaced: blood…snow…pain… "Make it go away, Sesshoumaru…" he whispered softly. "Make it stop…" His voice gave off no pain--only need…

Again, his carnal desire rose. "If only it were you…. If only it had been you I conquered…." He took a deep breath to calm himself, the scent of blood and damp soil found its way to him. "If only it was you…." His eyes darted to the corpse once more then back to the sky. "Humans are weak and such frail things. But you won't break so easily…." He grinned devilishly. "I want you more everyday... and you will be mine soon.. I will make you mine.."

Something in the trees behind him stirred, loudly making him aware him of its presence. He growled and then caught the intruder's scent. "Rabe…" He smiled slightly. "I take it you've found his location?" A loud caw ensued. "And you'll be sure to keep a trained eye on him, won't you love?" The raven tilted her black head and cawed, not quite used to the affection her master was showing. "Go… watch him and check the port for my arrival into Japan. Understood, Rabe?" the bird seemed to nod before taking off into the night, becoming a mere shadow amongst all other shadows.

He chuckled, sprinting off through the trees of the forest he had submerged himself into. Days ago he had arranged a ship to take him to the home of the one he so craved. Finally, he arrived at the fringe of the city surrounding the busy port. He composed himself and acted so gentlemanly, that he himself found it hard to believe that he had raped and murdered somebody not fifteen minutes ago. Through the streets he made his way, occasionally flashing a seductive grin at any and all who caught his eye. The salty air was refreshing and he greedily took a deep breath.

The ship loomed ahead and he watched the other passengers wander on board. He both hated and loved the fact he wouldn't be alone on the mid-sized boat. He wanted it all to himself… just as he wanted everything. "Mine…." he whispered as thoughts of the one he desired flitted across his mind. Gingerly, he followed those in front of him, noting how awkward and slow their movements were while his were quick, stealthy and graceful. 'So fragile, so easily broken and shredded.' He grinned wolfishly, the hunger for something more than food was stirred up once more. 'Will you bend so easily to my will? I pray not…. For I shall love breaking you….'

Quickly he went to his quarters, where he began to pace restlessly. To commit another murder on such a small place compared to the mainland would be futile but the thought of it was too pleasing to cast aside. Both his primal urges and conscience fought for control over his body. A sly grin crossed his face, "No one will miss a child gone overboard…." And to the deck he went, waiting for the perfect prey.

The familiar darkness was haunting and utterly recognizable. Naraku bit back the memories as he waited for that shadow…. For that was all the presence had been reduced to. Golden eyes watched him from all around, monitoring his moves. They were fierce but lacked the sharp wit of a large predator and were unnerving as he moved through the dreamscape.

The shadow, vaguely shaped like a man, always danced out of reach right after taunting him. It drove him insane! Occasionally, the shadow would lash out and take Naraku's wrist in its hand, gripping it with enough force to shatter the bone. Then it would take hold of his chin, nonexistent claws puncturing the skin. He would cry and shout and try to fight back against the specter, but he couldn't! The shadow's cloaked figure was only further driven. Emerald eyes glittered through the dark, entrancing him and aggravating him all at once. "Who are you!?" he would shout, but only feral growls and more pain would follow. It felt as if he was being devoured, and it hurt--both mentally and physically. It was wrong, and vile, and horrid! He shouted again and again for help. The emerald eyes bore into his own and then the shadowed man revealed himself. Naraku awoke and sat bolt up right, panting and drenched in cold sweat. "It couldn't have been…." He looked over at his sleeping love. "Sesshoumaru…" The image in the dream had looked identical… except--but the thought was lost.

He had hated the man in the dream… but the shadowed figure was the man lying beside him… wasn't it? He pressed both hands to his face. "I can't understand these dreams…" he whispered. The dream had faded; only the watchful golden eyes from the shadows and the hungry emerald eyes remained with him….and the pain. "I need to… leave…" he said softly, glancing at Sesshoumaru once more. "..for my sanity's sake…" Gingerly, he got out of bed, glancing back over his shoulder to make sure Sesshoumaru was still asleep. He proceeded to get dressed in his usual attire and pulled the hood to his baboon suit over his head. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru…"

He vanished, reappearing outside of the castle gates. He paused, looking back up at his new home, right at the tower where he had just been seconds ago. He grit his teeth and turned, walking through the dense forest. The cold night air seemed to both dull and heighten his senses. He could hear some of the night birds fluttering about in the trees as he went past. Occasionally he would see a pair of gleaming yellow eyes staring out at him, which sent a chill of eerie familiarity down his spine.

Before long, he was at his former home. It loomed ahead and possessed even more of a haunted quality than it did when he had resided there. He disappeared, materializing himself within the fortress' inner chambers. He shoved open the old door to his favorite room and stood in the darkness. The moonlight dimly poured in through the window of his old spot. His eyes searched the surroundings as the floorboards groaned under his weight. Cobwebs hung down from the ceiling, and a spider scurried across his path. He could see stains of dried blood that had long since lost their red tint and smell. Specters seemed to lurk in the corners of the empty castle. The wind picked up outside and the whole fortress seemed to moan and creak under the pressure. He went to the window, which was cracked and covered with dust, and put his hand on the windowsill. The dank smell of moldy wood made its way to his nose and he grimaced before taking his seat. He missed the warm castle of his mate that so contrasted to this dank, rotting place. He wanted to be back with his love once more, but the familiarity of this place beckoned him, wanting him to stay. No matter what had befallen this place, he still knew it as: "Home…"

It was late morning before Sesshoumaru awoke. The fire had long since turned to ash and the sun was already spilling into the room through the large eastern window. Noticing that Naraku's scent was somewhat faint, the inu opened his eyes and looked at the place next to him. As his eyes quickly adjusted to the light, Sesshoumaru could clearly see his mate was not longer beside him in the bed—and his nose told him that he was neither in the room nor in the castle. Perturbed, he arose from the bed and walked over to the window, squinting his eyes against the sun's rays as he gazed out across his land. The breeze carried no scent of the kumo when he breathed it in. 'Odd,' he thought, 'I wonder where he went off to..' Then, remembering the nightmare from the night before, he concluded: 'He must have gone somewhere to brood. I'll leave him alone to his thoughts for now.' And with that, he walked to his chest of clothes, which had significantly doubled since Naraku had begun living with him, and he put on a simple maroon kimono and went outside for his daily training in the courtyard. As he practiced the complicated motions that worked out the knots in his muscles, he calmly thought, 'He'll return in a few hours….The nightmare will be but a memory and all will be well again…"

That was, In fact, very far from the truth. Naraku wasn't going to recover so quickly from these nightmares so easily. Dejectedly, he stared off into space. He was sitting in his old spot as he had done so many times… How long ago? It didn't seem important…. at least, not compared to the current matters at hand. "Sesshoumaru…. Emerald eyes…. I don't understand these dreams!" He covered his face with both his hands and clenched his teeth. He sighed and looked past his upturned palms, "These aren't like my other nightmares…. Not at all…." He closed his eyes and smiled bitterly. "Will I ever finish repenting for the crimes I've committed?"

He heard a loud, demanding "caw!" and a flutter of wings as a large raven settled outside his window. He looked at it, the bitter smile never leaving, "Seems I have my answer, haven't I?" The bird looked at him with harsh predatorial eyes. He felt a twinge of familiarity but paid it no mind; it was just a bird.

Gingerly, he lay back against a wooden beam that had fallen between the wall and the damp wooden floor. Memories and that nightmare had stolen sleep from him the night before; fatigue had an iron grip on his chest. He wanted to sleep, but the nightmares…. He was certain they would return. His body wasn't going to cooperate with his mind at that point and his eyelids became heavy and he yawned slightly. The clawing, devious phantom with emerald eyes became just a tiny flicker of a memory as he fell into an unwanted slumber.

The raven remained on the windowsill and watched the youkai until it was sure he was fast asleep before it gave off an eerie triumphant caw and took off into the forest.

Meanwhile, in a local doujo, a certain sadistic demon was wiping fresh blood off of a stolen dagger. The two harlots who'd been slain were still entangled in the blood-soaked sheets. Chuckling, he said quietly to himself, "I so tire of being disappointed by these weak and pathetic forms." He tossed the dagger onto the bed next to the bodies and walked over to the free-standing mirror. "Where are you, my beloved prince of thieves?" He heard a loud caw and laughed. "Excellent!" Turning from his reflection, he saw Rabe on the windowsill, a delightful gleam in her golden eyes. "Where is he, my love? Where is my treasure?" The raven answered him with a short caw and turning, flew out the window, her cries telling him to follow. Using his demonic gift, he made his form shrink and twist, black feathers sprouting all over him, and soon there was a large, green-eyed raven standing in the middle of the room. Giving out a low cackle, it fluttered its feathers and quickly flew out the window in the direction the first raven had flown.


	2. Deception

**Chapter 2: Deception**

Using his innate stealth, he snuck ever so closer to the looming fortress. As he passed through the gates, he made a mental sweep of the grounds and was surprised when he didn't pick up the overabundance of dark power he'd expected would emanate from the home of the most feared youkai in Japan. The youth studied the fortress with the utmost scrutiny and then glared at Rabe. The bird cringed on the branch she was perched on not two yards away. "You are sure he is in there?" The bird nodded once. He didn't really need the bird's reassurance--he could sense demonic power of a strong youkai within--but something was wrong. Perturbed, he pushed forward and cautiously stepped over the run down threshold.

The palace seemed to be in a state of immense decay, like it hadn't been used for years. Tall wooden walls loomed on either side of him as he made his way further into the palace courtyard. This run-down, decrepit place wasn't what he was expecting. There wasn't even a single guard lurking about. "Something's not right…" he said, almost snarling. "I don't like it…" The whole aura of the place gave off the air of foreboding. He wondered what wonderfully violent activities had occurred in this turret to have the scent of blood so deeply etched into the very wood from which it was constructed. But no matter how tempting it was to try to find every spot were the ground was stained with blood, he continued to follow a specific scent....Naraku's.

It was so faint from where he was; he would almost lose the scent completely whenever the wind occasionally whipped through the open gaps in the ceiling and made the whole foundation shudder. He paid no mind to the unrelenting air currents as he walked through a labyrinth of discarded parlors, salons, and other such useless rooms until he finally pushed open a door that lead into the twisting, dark hallways of the palace's private quarters. He put his hand on the wall, brushing his fingertips over the rotting wood. The scent was strong there….and there was a darker tint on the wall: "Blood.." But it wasn't Naraku's--it had a feminine quality to it. He smirked and walked on, figuring it was merely one of Naraku's fabled incarnations; possibly the wind sorceress, Kagura.

He seemed to walk for countless hours, trying to pinpoint his prey's location. It grew stronger and stronger, this scent. His pace quickened as he went silently through the never-ending halls. He stopped suddenly and turned to face a door, soft noises emitted from the enclosed chamber. Putting his hand on the door, he gently slid it back just wide enough for him to peer into the room. He closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath; the strong smells of blood and decay filled his senses and made him dizzy. He opened his emerald eyes and viewed the object he had been searching for: "Naraku…" he whispered.

His heart skipped a beat as he looked at the kumo propped up against a wooden beam. He narrowed his eyes. Naraku forehead was beaded in sweat, his head tossing from side to side. And just like the rest of the home, Naraku himself was giving off that same air of wrongness. "Demons don't dream.." he said quietly, taking in Naraku's scent once more…. He couldn't detect anything wrong with it at that moment. _Oh but he looks so divine in such minor agony… I can only imagine what he looks like in true pain…_ A wicked grin spread across the youkai's lips.

But, alas, his delightfully sadistic thoughts were cut short. Another demon was approaching, and this time he detected no weakness. Quickly, the youkai transformed himself into a giant black bat and hid amongst the rafters in hopes that his presence would go unnoticed by the swiftly approaching demon.

Meanwhile, a certain inu youkai was making his way through the rumble and ruin of the begotten citadel. He briskly walked past the sagging entrance and immediately started towards the private rooms that his mate had once ruled from. He had just entered the long, dark hallway that broke off into the various chambers when he caught it--the scent of another demon. He stopped dead in his tracks and stood rigid, taking in the lingering smell and trying to analyze it. But as soon as he heard the muffled sounds coming from behind a familiar closed door, he was forced to put the scent on hold, and he hastily slid back the door to find Naraku propped up against a fallen beam, a cold sweat beaded across his forehead as his head jerked to the side as if in pain. He cautiously walked over to him and knelt beside his shaking form. The air that hung about them absolutely stank of fear. It unnerved him.

"Naraku." He gently placed a hand on the kumo's shoulder. "Naraku, wake up." He squeezed ever so lightly and could see the kumo begin to come around.

Naraku's head was pounding, his sight blurred as he opened his eyes. The pain from the nightmares became worse and worse each time he had one. His whole body ached dully. He felt a hand on his shoulder and his eyes went wide. "Get away from me!" he shouted as he smacked the hand away. Naraku looked up into the face of the hand's owner…. "Sesshoumaru! I-I'm sorry! I thought that you…" But Sesshoumaru raised a hand indicating it wasn't necessary for him to explain.

"You had me worried when I woke up and you were gone and didn't return," he stared into amethyst eyes, "Are you alright out here by yourself?" The smell of fear still saturated the walls and floor, but now it was at least tolerable. Naraku's eyes started to lose their glazed look as his body began to fully awaken.

He blinked a few times to clear the remaining blurriness and then smiled meekly, "Yeah… I'm fine out here… No one alive--save you and I--know about this place." He let out a heavy breath and then looked back into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving… But I had to go… You understand, right? If the phantom had somehow returned…." He put a hand to his chest and could feel the scar. Wincing a little, he looked down and away, "I just had to get out..."

Sesshoumaru studied him for a moment. "I understand...." He reached out and took Naraku's hand in his own, needing the physical contact. "Shall I assume you wish to remain here a bit longer, then?" he turned over the kumo's hand so that the palm was upwards and stared at the tiny lines and indentions that covered its surface; demons did not possess such traits, and it always seemed to calm his nerves to look at them, the way they curved in a never-ending pattern....--He blinked as Naraku's voice brought him back to attention.

"Yes… I need time to think, to sort out how much of a threat these dreams could be…" He reached up with his other hand and brushed his fingertips lightly against Sesshoumaru's neck, "I'll be back to the palace in no time. You'll hardly notice I'm gone." He smiled to try and lighten up the melancholy feeling in the room.

He meekly returned the smile, the thin line of his mouth slightly rising at the edges to form a sign of expression on his steel exterior. Reaching up and squeezing Naraku's hand in his, he said, "Very well. Don't stay out here for too long….this place just…doesn't feel safe." He eyed the room suspiciously, and then made to leave. "I'll be waiting for you at the castle.."

"Goodbye for now, Sesshoumaru," He let his hand slip from the Inu's and he sighed as he watched him leave. "Back to my troubled thoughts." he whispered to himself after he figured Sesshoumaru was long gone. He raked his hands through his hair, "What is wrong with me?"

The youkai waiting in the shadows bit back a snarl of jealousy and anger. _So… yet another piece of the mystery behind his lack of power has been revealed…._ He grinned as evilly as a bat could manage. _No matter… He may not be an easy target to dispose of…. But everyone has weaknesses…_ He dropped from the ceiling in the shadows and when he stood, he was almost the mirror image of the demon he had just seen leave the premises. He pushed back the door into the room just wide enough for him to slip into, standing in the shadows as he decided how he was going to trick Naraku into going willingly. But of course, if push came to shove…well the youkai was a master at forcing his will upon others…

Naraku took in a calming breath. For some strange reason, it felt as if he would never see Sesshoumaru again. But that was absurd! All of his enemies were dead….all, except himself. He shook his head; he had nothing to worry about. "The jewel is gone…" He whispered. Then, a movement of light coming from the shadows caught his eye and he was able to feel the presence of a demon. "Sesshoumaru?" he asked softly, "Didn't you just leave?"

The youkai barely managed to contain his glee as he stepped forward, "I decided…" the imposter said in a placid tone mimicking Sesshoumaru's, "That it is too risky to leave you out here alone. It is not that I don't think you are weak… It's just…" He frowned in mock concern, "I can't leave when the smell of your fear hangs so heavily in the air." Inwardly he chuckled as Naraku smiled ruefully, _Especially with such a powerful aphrodisiac as the smell of your fear, Beloved_, he thought to himself.

Something didn't quite fit, but he dismissed it as his nerves acting up. Naraku motioned for who he thought was Sesshoumaru to come sit by him. "I've never known for you to be so fickle in your decision making before. There's something more that you're not telling me, isn't there?"

The demon half smiled, "Too sharp you are, beloved." He sat down next to Naraku and tried to contain the pounding of his heart within his chest. "I just couldn't bear to leave such a gorgeous one like yourself remain all alone in this haunting place. It tugs at my heart." he said softly, looking at the floor. _And you'll soon regret for willing your true love away. Heh, heh…_

His train of thought skipped a track. It 'tugs at his heart'? Something's….off. He looked up questioningly at the youkai sitting next to him, becoming suddenly defensive of his former home, "Since when has it bothered you that I come here to brood? This is not the first return to my fortress, as you well know, Sesshoumaru."

"Naraku…" he said looking up, "It's always pulled at my heart… I just never told you until now. Because this time I fear… things are going to change." He leaned forward, _In my direction that is_. He smiled, cupping Naraku's cheek in his hand and pulling it forward into a rough, demanding kiss. Hell if this was the only kiss Naraku would participate willingly at the moment, he was going to take it for all it was worth…. Although taking a kiss against someone's will wasn't necessarily a bad thing…

Naraku was a little taken aback at Sesshoumaru's sudden intimate contact and he tried to pull away at first, but then he felt the nails on the skin of his cheek press down threateningly and he stopped. He could feel Sesshoumaru smile against his lips before the inu parted its mouth and he felt Sesshoumaru's tongue thrust its way past his teeth as it hungrily rubbed against his own tongue. _What are you--_ ? he thought at him, but was cut off.

He pulled away, smiling charmingly enough to seduce the entirety of Japan if they were only to look. "Seems like I had to wait an eternity for a kiss like that." he said as seductively as possible. His thumb brushed against the kumo's cheek. "Be kind enough to bestow another to me, beloved," the youkai whispered before leaning forward once more.

He couldn't take it anymore. "What the _hell_ has gotten into you?!" Naraku said as he pushed at the inu's chest. Sesshoumaru looked disappointed, but didn't say anything. "Why are you acting this way all of a sudden?" he demanded.

The youkai bowed his head and grinned. "I just can't help myself." He looked back up, the pale twilight from outside caught his eyes and illuminated the dark emerald color.

Naraku sucked in a breath. "Wha--?!" But before he knew what was happening, he was suddenly jerked forward, and he felt a slight pain in the back of his head before everything went black and he collapsed--into someone's waiting arms.

The youkai grinned maliciously and discarded the wooden plank that he'd used to knock Naraku out…The same one he was resting against not a moment prior. He chuckled, pulling Naraku close. "Well, lovely… Time to take you with me so I can make you mine." he chuckled, hoisting Naraku up and putting him over his shoulder.

"RABE!" he shouted, waiting for the black bird to perch on the window sill. "Be sure to be on the look out for the real Sesshoumaru. I have no intentions of facing him….yet." He grinned and the bird nodded her head before taking off. The imposter looked around the room and noted that there was an easier way to get out… He took it and was off into the forest in a blink of an eye. The faster he could get to the hide out, the sooner the real fun could begin….


	3. Forceful Negotiations

**Chapter 3: Forceful Negotiations**

Naraku awoke to the pounding of brain against his skull. He stifled a moan and slowly opened his eyes. The room—or wherever he was—was pitch black, but fortunately being half demon, he could vaguely make out the outline of a clearing; alas, he didn't know the forests very well, so he had no clue where he was. The trees surrounding the area reached high into the air, blocking out any heavenly light. He tried to sit up, but his hands were tied around the trunk of the tree he was leaning against, so he only managed to tighten the ropes binding his wrists. Hearing soft footsteps, Naraku lifted his head to see the outline of his captor slowly walking towards him.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, beloved." the youkai said dauntingly from his place just before Naraku's range of sight. The trees shifted in a breeze, allowing a few stray moonbeams to filter through. One lit up a patch of blood red hair, another lit a clawed hand, and yet another lit up a fang from the demon's smirk. "I was almost afraid I'd have to use other means to get you to awaken. But you saved me the trouble, lovely."

He strained his eyes to get a better look at the demon, but it was no use as the wind died down and the trees once again covered the stranger in shadow. "So sorry to disappoint you," he said haughtily. "Who are you, anyway, that you can't show your face?"

He stepped forward, outfit and form changing as he did so. "Oh beloved, you don't need to know who I am really…." he ran his clawed hands back through his now silver hair. "All you need to know is that you're mine now…" he moved closer to Naraku and crouched down in front of him, taking his chin into his hand. "That is all that matters." He grinned and crushed his lips to Naraku's for a short-lived kiss. Naraku tried to jerk his head away but the youkai held him fast with a clawed hand. "I'd be wise not to fight, love." he said before moving to kiss him once more. A loud caw echoed through the trees. The youkai growled ferociously and pulled away, standing. "Fucking bird…" he muttered under his breath. He held out his right arm and what appeared to be a giant black shadow landed upon the outstretched appendage. "You'd better confirm what I want to hear, Rabe… Or else I'll feed you to the mangy wolves around here; is that clear? I am a firm believer in killing the bearer of bad news…." He glared at the bird, "Is he close?"

Rabe shook her head.

"Good. Don't return unless he is headed this way. Understood?"

The raven cawed and took flight.

Naraku watched from his viewpoint on the ground as the bird was quickly out of sight amongst the shadows, and the demon standing in the clearing slowly turned around and walked towards him and said, "Now, where were we?" Naraku merely glared at him as he walked past him and behind the tree. He soon felt the ropes holding him to the trunk sag, and he immediately scrambled up and positioned himself in the middle of the clearing. He heard mocking laughter ring throughout the trees around him. He turned about, but the sound had no source as it faded and then spoke from nowhere and everywhere at once:

"Now really… What do you expect to accomplish by running? It'd be my pleasure to chase you down if you decide to do just that." He laughed again, circling Naraku like a hungry shark. "Now be a good boy and come to me, beloved." He stopped a few feet from in front of him, hand outstretched. The patches of moonlight from above made him seem more of a ghost than an actual living creature—and much less like Sesshoumaru at that. "I promise I won't be so harsh with you if you come over willingly…" he smirked. _…maybe_, he added as an afterthought.

In anger and frustration, Naraku hit the offered hand away and lunged at the phony Sesshoumaru, aiming his claws for its neck. But the demon was quick, and in the blink of an eye, his arm was twisted painfully behind his back, his other hand caught in midair above his head. "Too slow," the demon crooned in his ear. Growling in rage, Naraku jutted his head back into the fake imposter's face, knocking him back and releasing his hold on his limbs. The kumo immediately elbowed the youkai hard in the chest, causing him to fall to his knees gasping, while Naraku leapt high into the trees and ran as fast as he could through the boughs, escape his only thought.

Meanwhile, the imposter had regained control of his breathing and stood up, a small stream of blood running down his nose. He licked it away and chuckled, "So… you want to play games." He grinned, dusting himself off like he didn't have a care in the world. A breeze shifted the trees, casting a single beam of light upon a gleaming emerald eye, and with a blink, the clearing was empty and the predator was quickly catching up to its prey.

_I think I lost him_, Naraku thought as he dashed past some more trees and ducked under a low branch. He didn't know how far he'd traveled, but he was almost sure he'd put enough distance in-between himself and that fiend—almost. Just as he made a quick glance back behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed, something hit his shoulder, hard, and he plummeted down through the trees, getting hit and scraped by passing branches, until he hit the forest floor with a painful thud. He winced as his spine felt like it had been broken—along with all the other bones in his body—and tried to take in air that burned his lungs. He looked up at the figure that stood over him and noticed that it no longer resembled his Sesshoumaru. Instead, it was cloaked in shadow, and Naraku couldn't make out a single feature, as if they had all been erased, however, the outline looked much like the man he'd seen in the clearing before it had taken the shape of Sesshoumaru. He tried to sit up, but his shoulder had been dislocated and he could feel a couple of his ribs were fractured; he hurt like hell, and glared dangerously at the cause of it.

The youkai chuckled lowly and evilly, the voice no longer belonging to Sesshoumaru. "I told you… You can't escape once I have you." He bent down, taking Naraku's chin in his hand. "You're mine now," he chuckled again, putting his free hand on the youkai's shoulder.. "Got it, love?" He searched over the kumo's face and then dug his fingernails hard into Naraku's injured shoulder, closing his eyes in sheer delight at the whelp of pain before looking down at him once more.. "Ah… so beautiful when you're in pain…." He sneered even though he knew his prisoner couldn't see it.

Tears of pain welled in his eyes, but he forbade them to fall since he knew it would only bring pleasure to his enemy—and more pain. Naraku sucked in air through his teeth and tried to ignore the laughter that came from the demon every time he writhed in agony for trying to escape yet again. "W-what is it that you want with me!" he screamed at the figure desperately.

He leaned forward. "I want to know everything about you," he said as he brought his hand up to Naraku's face and brushed a stray tear away in an uncharacteristically gentle way. "I want you to be with me…" He tilted Naraku's chin up and smiled. "But mostly… I just want _you_." And with that, he pressed his lips hard against the kumo's in a passionate kiss.

Naraku started to resist….but somewhere inside of him—buried deep and forgotten—another part of him relished it. And for a few seconds, he let that alter self reign over his actions, as he lifted his hand up to the shadowed face in front of him and rested his fingertips upon it. But just as soon as they touched, Naraku's mind snapped to attention, and he quickly let his hand drop and turned his head away, breaking the kiss. He was breathing hard as he barely managed to whisper, "Get away from me…."

Chills ran up and down his spine when Naraku had touched his cheek. It renewed his lust for the man below him. But then, he'd turned away. "Already trying to convince yourself that you don't want me? Heh…" He redirected the kumo's face back to him, "Will you be able to turn away this time, beloved?" he kissed Naraku again twice as passionate as before, determined to make him melt into the very ground.

The kumo felt as though he were two different people at once; a certain part of him yearned for this kind of dangerous passion, while the other part screamed for it to go away, that it was wrong and he shouldn't be feeling this! The demon's touch burned at his every nerve, both in pain and in lust, and he tried to make one outweigh the other, as he felt more vile with every passing second he did nothing. Shutting his eyes tightly, he could only lie there beneath his captor, allowing himself to be touched and kissed, though he wanted it to stop.

Suddenly, lightning flashed in the sky above them, followed by a deafening roll of thunder as it started to rain. It didn't take long before they were both soaked to the skin as the storm continued to distend. A bolt of lightning struck a tree very close to the one which they were under and Naraku absently flinched. He pushed at the shadowed chest with his good hand, trying with little luck to push his assailant away. The demon didn't immediately stop his advances, but as another clap of thunder rolled through the forest, causing the ground to shudder, he soon broke away angrily and stood, glaring up at the storm with hellfire in his eyes.

He mentally cursed at the skies and then looked back down at Naraku. The death glare melted and turned into something far more menacing and foreboding. "Time to take my prize home with me," he said with a dangerous grin playing upon his lips. Another flash of lightening went off, revealing the wolfish smile and malicious glint in his eyes for just a second. "Will you come willingly? Or will I have to rip off a branch and help you get more in-tune with your sub-consciousness? ....Either way, you're coming with me." Naraku just looked at him through the haze of rain. When he didn't make any signs of getting up, the youkai cocked his head to the side and said leeringly, "Oh, your injuries must have slipped my mind.. heh. Allow me to help you get on your feet." He silently walked over to the injured Naraku and bent down, grabbing his uninjured arm in order to pull him up.

The kumo had waited for the opportune moment before acting, and as he was being drawn up he saw it. Quickly and precisely, he slashed out with his wounded arm—ignoring the pain it caused—and rammed his poisonous claws into the demon's right shoulder, raking them down the side of its arm as it slid back. Smiling in grim triumph, Naraku staggered back a couple paces, somehow managing to stay on his feet.

He winced but didn't snarl or even let out the slightest whelp of pain. "At least you weren't the complete weakling I though you had become," he said tauntingly with a playful grin. "If it's a fight you want, believe me it'd be my pleasure to have your blood on my hands…" He seemed to vanish and reappear behind Naraku, whispering hauntingly into his ear, "After all… it's one of the things I want most, beloved…" He chuckled and dragged his fingernails down his prisoner's throat.

The smug smile he had had on his face all but vanished. He placed his hand over the one on his neck and pulled it away after a temporary pause. He turned around to face his shadowed enemy. "I couldn't care less about what you want," he said in a dangerous tone.

"Oh, I believe you do..." the youkai said with a grin. "Your curiosity has gotten the better of you, hasn't it?" He snaked his arm around Naraku's waist and pulling him close, "Some part of you craves this… doesn't it?" He leaned forward and bit Naraku's lip gently and then licked the droplet of blood forming before the rain washed it away.

The kumo angrily suppressed his body's urge to react to the unwanted contact. He shoved at the demon in front of him, seething, "I want nothing to do with you!" but as he said this, his feet slipped in the mud beneath them and he fell back—but not before the youkai got a hold of him and wrapped its arms tightly around him, crushing him. He furiously squirmed and twisted his body to try and break free, but the demon only squeezed harder; he heard his shoulder crack under the pressure and he let out a small cry of pain.

"The sweetest sounds I've ever heard…" he chuckled, "Are the ones filled with your suffering…" He watched Naraku's eyes widen in dread, which only further provoked the more violent side of him. He withdrew one arm from around Naraku's torso, "Now, beloved… It's time you got some rest…" He put his lips close to Naraku's ear, "It's not any fun to break what's already been broken." And with that, he punched the kumo hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and rendering him unconscious.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was standing at the window, watching the storm slowly roll by as he waited for Naraku to return. It was already well into the night, and there had been no word from the kumo as to whether he was coming back, or if he was alright. Sighing, the inu turned around and walked to the fireplace, picking up the two pieces of flint from the mantle before he crouched down and lit the kindling. As he watched the fire grow and dance within the fireplace, he was reminded of the previous night when he and his mate had sat in this very room and watched the fire as if in a trance. He couldn't see the moon or stars, but he knew it was very late, and that Naraku should have returned by now.

Sesshoumaru got up and walked over to the window again; the storm was still intense. 'It would be difficult to try to find him in this weather… I will wait until morning when the storm has gone. Then I will find him and bring him back, and things will go back to the way they were.' The inu walked to the edge of the bed and took off his kimono, folding it neatly and placing it at the bed's foot. Stretching himself across the soft comforter, Sesshoumaru settled back and closed his eyes, the rumbling of thunder luring him to sleep.

* * *

Lightening lit up the sky and the merciless gaze of a predator as he watched his slumbering prey. He growled, arguing with himself about what his next action would be: _It's only fair I show him who I am… I can't hide in the shadows forever_, one of his inner voices said. The other shouted back, _Why not? The shadows have always been there for me…hiding me during all of those hunts… Why not use them again? It's far more terrifying to have an unknown enemy, isn't it?_ He paced silently back and forth. _But where's the fun in that? He'd be much more willing to convert if he knew what I looked like…. And if he isn't, then all the more fun! What have I got to lose?_ he grinned. _I'll show him! _But before he could begin to argue with himself yet again, a faint noise came from Naraku. He frowned and crouched next to him, listening closely. "Sesshoumaru…" he whispered in his troubled sleep. A wicked grin crossed the youkai's lips and he once more took Sesshoumaru's form.

Naraku tossed his head from side to side, lost within his nightmares until he felt a warm and gentle hand on his cheek. He leaned into the touch and opened his eyes slowly for fear it was just part of his dream. Naraku tied to speak in more than just a hoarse whisper, but his lungs burned and he gasped for air. The kumo felt himself being pulled into a warm embrace and he felt safe. "Sesshoumaru?" he asked softly.

The youkai did his best to hide his sly grin. "Yes, beloved…" he said as warmly as he could without snickering. "I'm here…" He could feel the man in his arms gaining his strength back… He would have to put a stop to this so it wouldn't become a problem. "Naraku…" he said reaching over to a small table and grabbing a small, corked vial that contained poison, "You are ill…" He pulled the cork off with his teeth and spat it out, "Drink this; it will make you feel better." He grinned, putting the vial to Naraku's lips. "It will taste unpleasant, but you must drink it."

Naraku nodded softly and drank the contents, grimacing. Immediately, he felt it rushing through his veins, constricting all of his muscles and inflaming his nerve endings. "It burns…" he said hoarsely.

"It's supposed to, lovely." the imposter said, grin still in place. He brushed his thumb against Naraku's bottom lip, clearing away any excess poison. "You'll feel really weak as well… but pay it no mind… I'm here with you." the youkai said softly, barely containing his laughter as he brushed away Naraku's bangs.

Naraku winced as another fresh wave of pain washed through him. "Make it stop hurting…" He searched for the other's hand and laced their fingers upon finding it. "Please make it stop…"

_You don't know real pain yet, lovely…_ he thought maliciously. "I can't…but I can at least distract you from it—if only for a little while…" The youkai said before taking Naraku's chin in his free hand and tilting it upwards. He then kissed him softly, squeezing the kumo's hand gently while doing so.

Naraku moaned, leaning into the kiss and squeezing who he thought was Sesshoumaru's hand in return. The kiss lasted several seconds, as Naraku tried to ignore the pain that seared through his body before finally pulling away to catch his breath. He let his head fall back as his muscles flamed and constricted. He was feeling worse than before. "Sesshoumaru," he opened his eyes and looked at the familiar face before him, "I don't think that tonic is…." He saw the inu's face for the first time. "..Green eyes…." he whispered as his own widened in horror. Naraku scrambled backwards--and hit a wall. He tried to get to his feet but fire shot through his legs and they buckled under his weight. He fell to the floor with a thud and tried to crawl away, but his body refused to comply, and he only managed to rake his nails into the matted floor as his muscles tightened and he coughed just trying to breathe.

He laughed bitterly, his voice and very appearance shifting to that of his own. "So much for you coming willingly…" the youkai said as he raked his fingers back through his blood red hair, combing out the long, black streaks. Lightening flashed outside, revealing him for just a moment, and giving his emerald eyes an eerie glow. The edges of his lips twisted back into a vicious grin. "Oh, well… I've never had a problem with taking what I want…" He bent down and grabbed the collar of Naraku's kimono. "And as soon as I'm through with you…" he said, lifting him up to eye level, "You'll be begging for more..." he finished before slamming him against the wall.

The kumo groaned when his head smacked against the wall, causing his vision to momentarily blur. The storm outside was at its peak now, and lightning flashed several times in a row, giving Naraku a clear image of the enemy: he was fairly tall—nearly eye level with Naraku—with small shoulders, and, from what he could tell, had a lean, well-built body. His layered hair was long and crimson with a few black streaks here and there, and although his oval-shaped face was slender and quite handsome, his large, almond-shaped eyes gave seemed to give him a slightly feminine and innocent appearance. He'd never seen a demon quite such as this one, and judging by youkai's physique and temperance, Naraku guessed that he couldn't be any older than two-hundred. Then he smiled evilly, draining any hope of escape or pity that the kumo might have had. "Who are you?"--and since he couldn't fight back with his physical strength, he tried words--"...You absolutely reek of kitsune, you pathetic excuse for a demon…" he added dryly.

"It's because, my dear, I _am_ a kitsune… My name is Raposa DeVos, and…" He brought his free hand and dragged his nails down hard on the kumo's chest, ripping into both the kimono and the flesh beneath, on their torturous path down the kumo's torso and abdomen. He inhaled the potent smell of blood and then smirked. "..And if my nose serves me right… you're only a HALF demon…" He got to Naraku's naval and grinned, digging his claws in clear to the fingertips and he began to twist them sideways, reveling in the noises of pain emitting from the kumo... "Which would make _you_ the lesser one here, am I correct?" he said with a taunting grin.

Naraku grimaced. _I'd be more than a match for you if I still had the Jewel_, said a voice inside his head. But he only glared at the kit, clenching his jaw to keep from yelping with pain as the claws puncturing his stomach remained where they were, blood oozing from the gash and seeping into the surrounding cloth.

"You have quite a high threshold for pain.…" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "But it won't do you any good now that you're in my hands…" Lightening flashed again, showing off a grin so devilish, it would make a lesser man cringe. He wrenched his hand further to the side, ripping more of the kumo's flesh apart. "Beg for me to stop…"

As if beckoned from the grave, memories of pain and snow and ice flashed behind his eyes and he shivered involuntarily. He could almost smell scent of Sesshoumaru's spilt blood, and it made him sick, as well as triggering even more of the half buried specters within his own mind. "No…" he breathed, trying to suppress the memories of that horrible day.

The pungent smell of fear caught the kit's nose and was so strong; it even drowned out the smell of blood. He chuckled, thinking he was behind the fear in the kumo. The kit smiled and leaned in closer, burying his face in the nape of Naraku's neck to inhale more of the intoxicating scent. "Oh, Beloved…" he whispered against his captive's neck, "..the smell of your fear overwhelms me… and only the smell of more of your spilt blood can make it better." The kit sighed blissfully and then chuckled. "And that much I can do…" he said slowly, drawing out his claws, letting the blood he was clogging flow freely. "Much better…"

Pain and the smell of his own blood brought him back to the present. He inhaled sharply and his breathing hitched, making him struggle to breathe and stay focused. "Why…." He let his head fall onto his chest, unable to finish the question; the loss of blood was making him dizzy. His limbs felt like leaden weights--even though he could barely feel them now--and he had the sensation that he was falling.

The kit released his hold on the kumo's collar and let the man fall against him, weak and weary from the torment and poison thus far. "Why? Because everyday I would wake up alone with the thought that I would always be alone..." he grimaced and continued, "And I became embittered, taking pleasure in other's pain...But then I discovered you... and I knew right away that I wanted you all for myself..." He looked down into the face of his captive and noted the understanding look he bore. "But" His face darkened." I also discovered that that wretched dog had dug his claws into you already," he said running his fingers over the marks on Naraku's cheeks, "But no more, my love..." He said with a sly grin. "Now you belong to me, and I will make your love for that inu rot from the inside out!"

The kumo heard the youkai's words as if they were far away, but he heard them none-the-less, and his heart almost ached as he knew all too well how the fox demon felt; for only a year ago, he had felt the exact same thing… But the kit's last words stuck in his mind: _"...and I will make your love_ _for that inu rot from the inside out!"_… "Nooo," he mumbled when the demon's hands began to roam over his body, his head still pressed against the crook of his neck. When Naraku felt cold hands slip past his kimono, he reached up and tried to still the hands that wandered over his chest, but they were void of all their demonic strength--the poison seemed to have impaired not only his speech but his muscle strength as well--and the icy hands merely moved to his back, giving him chills down his spine.

The kit smiled ruefully as Naraku slowly lost consciousness and slumped against him. "It almost makes me saddened that I cannot see you at your full strength…" he whispered to the now slumbering half demon as he removed the bloody kimono. "..And that your soul is already sullied." He picked up the kumo and laid the injured man onto his own bed. "But then again…." He grinned, looking him over, "Maybe not...." He chuckled and set to work. DeVos took his time patching up Naraku's stomach wound, smiling shamelessly at his own handiwork as he hummed a little tune he'd once heard as a child in France.


	4. Prisoner

**Chapter 4: Prisoner**

It was still raining when he awoke. Naraku opened his eyes and watched the drops of water leak through the ceiling and drip down in a constant cycle of swelling and falling…swelling and falling… He heard a muffled sound and turned his head. It was Raposa. He was sitting--or rather lying--on the opposite end of the bed with his legs sprawled out across the floor, and he looked like he was fast asleep. Hesitantly, Naraku tried to prop himself up, and was relieved to find that the action didn't cause as much pain as he thought it would; the poison was just a burning ache now. Meanwhile, the kitsune turned his head then back, silent words forming upon his lips, but nothing came out. Naraku sat up and very carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed, glancing frequently at the kit as he did so. Just as he was about to get up, however, he heard the youkai call out in his sleep: "Maman!.."

The kumo paused. He had no memory of his parents, and this unusual sign of humanity coming from a demon such as DeVos was most interesting. Even under the circumstances, he couldn't control his desire to spy on the kit; he might even gain an advantage over him if he knew something about him. And so he peeked into the youkai's dream….

"No, maman!" The small fox kit said in an animalistic tongue only made clear by right of dreams. Emerald eyes grew wide as he witnessed the far larger hunting dog clamp its jaws around his mother's throat and thrash his head. Squeals of pain rang through the air. The tiny fox shook its head in disbelief and horror. The dog dropped the limp body of his mother and its brown eyes narrowed on the kit. The large hound growled ferally and lowered its body, about to spring.

The tiny fox had no choice but to run if he valued his life. He couldn't reveal his true form because of the humans on horses not too far behind. He was useless without his swift fox form to carry him to safety, and that didn't look to be helping too much either. He ran under a thicket of thorns, trying to hide from the jaws of death that were gnashing at him as he hid. As if matters couldn't get any worse, he heard it. The barking of dogs filled the air, surely becoming his swan song.

The ground seemed to thunder as the humans followed their hunting dogs towards his location. The dogs tried to get him with their jaws, but the thorns prevented that from happening. Then someone dismounted off of their horse and kicked the dogs away. The fox kit clamped his eyes shut in fear of what was to come.

"It's just a kit!" the human shouted. "We got the mother, so what does it matter if we get this one? It's useless; it wouldn't even make a good pet!"

"I suppose you're right. Besides, our dogs are getting torn up trying to get at it," another shouted.

The first human leaned in close to the thicket and chuckled, "We'll be back for you when you're bigger."

The fox kit's eyes went wide and then he made an attempt to growl as viciously as the dog had but fell incredibly short of the ferocity. The human laughed, "It's like he can understand us! Oh, well… let's go." The humans left along with their dogs, leaving the kit alone in more ways than one.

Lurking in the far corner of the kit's subconscious was Naraku, attentive as he watched the random images of the nightmare unfold, one after the other. Urgency tugged on his mind, however, and he slowly pulled back, and saw with his own eyes once more. Raposa was still asleep, but Naraku didn't want to take any chances as his eyes roamed around the room for something he could use. There, on the bedside table, was the same bottle of poison which the kit had made him drink. Leaning over, he picked it up and shook it; there was maybe a fourth of poison left inside. The cork was already off, so he carefully leaned across the bed and held the vile over the youkai's mouth, waiting for it to open again. After almost a minute of waiting, the kit finally opened his mouth just slightly to take in a breath and Naraku quickly and precisely poured the remainder of poison down the kit's throat. The youkai immediately started coughing, and Naraku hastily scrambled off the bed and staggered to the door, opening it forcefully despite the lock that was engaged.

The kit sat bolt upright, growling as he felt the bitter poison work down his throat. "Dammit…" he snarled, finding the empty vial of acid-green poison next to him. He threw it against a wall and leapt to his feet, scrambling after Naraku. Once he was close enough, he bent down and sprung into the air, tackling Naraku and bringing him down hard onto the ground in the clearing. He put his hand down hard on Naraku's throat, cutting off his air. "I treat your wounds… and you poison me!?" He glared fiercely and pressed down harder. "I won't let you leave me!" He said in a voice slightly less frightening. It wasn't that his resolve had weakened; the poison was starting to take effect. He grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes. His nerve endings went aflame and he tried to hide his wince. "You can't leave me…" he said in a hoarse whisper. He was starting to become afraid he'd lose the only thing he truly wanted. He closed his eyes in pain. "Don't…please…don't leave…"

Naraku looked up at the demon with mixed emotions. There was such desperation coming from DeVos, but if he stayed….No, he had to get away; had to get away from the kitsune and his illusions. Pulling the hands away from his throat, the kumo sat up and angrily pushed the demon away from him. He stood up and made to leave, but a hand caught his ankle and he looked down at the kit, who was hunched over in pain.

The kit smiled bitterly and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "You are so strong…." He shook his head slightly, "I can hardly take a quarter of what you did…" He barely managed to look up at Naraku. "Please don't leave me…" he managed to cough out as his throat began to constrict once more, "You'll--" he coughed and grimaced at a new wave of pain. "..regret it…" There was a sudden tone of warning in his voice as he regarded Naraku with a steely look in his eyes. The shimmer within them began to wane and waver with each passing second. The grip on Naraku's ankle began to weaken as the kit's body could no longer fight the venom without sleep.

The kumo furrowed his eyebrows, "Stop pretending that you care for me! And stop acting like you need me! You speak honeyed words in my ear, yet you hurt me, reveling in my pain." He glared down at the youkai at his feet. "I want nothing to do with you!!" and with that, he tore his ankle free and ran as fast as his recovering muscles would take him.

He was only a few miles away from Sesshoumaru's castle when finally he could not go any further, leaning his exhausted body against a tree. It was barely dawn, and the night was still very much around him. With his last bit of energy, he formed a ball of glowing violet light and threw it up in the sky high above him as a beacon for his mate. "..Hurry, my love…" he said before losing consciousness.

* * *

Sesshoumaru began to pace as worries ran unbridled through his mind. _Naraku has been gone for far too long…_ Something didn't feel right, and he knew he shouldn't have left Naraku there in that fortress, especially after the peculiar nightmare. Grinding his teeth, he then clenched his jaw and tried to think up reasons why his mate hadn't returned. 

Then, something happened; he felt something, but he didn't recognize it. It was a large collection of energy, but it wasn't a demon and it wasn't moving…. Rather, it felt as though it were hovering in one spot. _Why would someone waste so much energy? Unless…. Naraku!_ The inu youkai would never forgive himself if something happened to his mate. With speed not even visible to a demon's eye, he made his way towards the area below the energy beacon.

His eyes searched the wooded area at the same time his nose smelled the air for a familiar scent. Coming over a patch of trees that looked as if a couple had been scorched recently, he caught the scent, 'He's there!' Sesshoumaru descended through the branches with deft precision and landed softly on the soft earth. His eyes immediately locked on to the figure before him.

"Naraku!" He rushed forward and knelt beside his fallen mate, gently lifting his head in order to look at his face. It, along with the rest of Naraku's body, was bruised and pale, seeming void of any warmth or life. "Naraku.." he whispered again. He got no answer, but the rhythmic motion of the kumo's chest was all the response he needed. Carefully scooping up Naraku into his arms, Sesshoumaru ascended and, with great speed, made his way back to the castle.

_….Later…._

He swore under his breath. The image of the youkai's sad smile as he helplessly clung to the kumo's ankle made guilt pile on top of the pain. "No…." he commanded himself, "I shouldn't feel sorry for that bastard…" He growled. _What the hell is wrong with me?! Feeling guilty because I left him there on the ground..._ He closed his eyes and pressed himself into the soft bed. _He hurt me… just like I had hurt…... Damn him!_ He grimaced at the uncanny resemblance of who he once was and the kit who held him hostage. _Damn him for reminding me…_ His thoughts were disrupted by a shifting sound. He cracked one eye open to see Sesshoumaru beginning to wake up from his place by the bedside.

The inu rubbed tiredly at the sleep in his eyes and looked over at the man in the bed. "You've awakened. Forgive me; I must have fallen asleep." He sat up straight and leaned over the bed, putting a hand to the kumo's forehead. "Your fever seems to have dissipated--that is good. It has been two days since I found you in the woods. The poison I discovered inside you had been slowing your body's attempt to heal itself as well as gradually draining your power and numbing your senses," he paused, "I have never seen a toxin such as this before; it must have come from somewhere beyond the borders of Japan." Naraku seemed to not be listening to him. "This youkai…did he say where he was from?"

"I don't know…" He sighed. "I… I don't want to talk about him… not right now." he said in a whisper. _(He reminds me too much of myself before…)_ "Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry, but the memory of it all is too fresh within my mind. I can still feel his nails; the wounds he made." He closed his eyes and chewed on his bottom lip. "I don't even know his name, much less where he comes from." he lied. _Why am I protecting him!?_ he thought in a fury, _He beat me! Cut me! Poisoned me! Held me against my will! He almost had his way with me!_ An eerie voice surfaced within his mind: _A n d y o u l i k e d i t…_ He growled. _Bastard conscience…_ he thought bitterly.

Sesshoumaru stared idly at his hands resting in his lap. "I see…" Looking back up at the kumo, he noticed that he was brutally chewing his lower lip. 'He's not telling me everything,' he thought regretfully. He got up off the bed, "Well…you had better rest and regain your strength. If you need anything, or wish to tell me something…" he trailed off, looking earnestly at Naraku.

"There's nothing to tell!" he snapped, instantly regretting having done so. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru…" he said in a whisper he doubted the inu could hear even with his acute ears.

Bowing slightly, he walked to the door. "Forgive my intrusion…" he said without emotion, "It wasn't my place." He turned and walked quietly out of the room.

His heart almost shattered at the sight of Sesshoumaru's actions, for they did, after all, speak louder than his words. The kumo growled at his own carelessness. "He was only trying to help! And I shoved him away." Naraku said to himself, looking over to the window at the sparrow perched there. He felt so petty for what he'd just done. "I'm falling back into old habits…. Hurting the ones I love…. All because of that damned demon!" He clenched his fists.

The bird chirped happily, almost as if it enjoyed his suffering. He glared at it and it just stared right back after falling silent. Something about the bird seemed off; he narrowed his eyes, examining it further. The bird chirped once more and took off into the air. 'Did that bird have…. green eyes?' He blinked and shook his head. "No." he said firmly. He wasn't going to give in to the paranoia edging away at his sanity. "It was just my imagination…"

The bird landed on a tree branch not too far out of sight of Naraku's window. _So, I managed to create quite an impression…_ He inwardly chuckled, _Now Beloved, I just have to find a way to get you back!_ He kept his eyes and ears tuned on the kumo's window, making sure he didn't leave without him knowing. He was glad his acute demon senses didn't leave him no matter what form he was in, or else he would've had to have remained on the windowsill. He heard Naraku murmur a name. _Kikyou?_ He mentally growled, _Who else do I have to take care of!?_ He couldn't detect anyone else in the castle besides that youkai Sesshoumaru; maybe Naraku was dreaming. In _any case…. I'd best go find out more about this Kikyou. Perhaps there's something to be had if I can use her against him,_ he thought before flying off.

* * *

Naraku glared at the miko in front of him. "Why are you haunting me while I sleep?!" he shouted at her. 

The dead priestess smirked, "You haven't begun to repay for everything you've done. Yes, you have suffered, and yes you know the pain you inflicted on each of your close enemies, but you are nowhere near reaching the end of your purgatory."

He growled. "So you are here to deal out the just punishment, is that it!?" He lunged forward, claws extended as he slashed at her, but it did no good--he went right through her.

"You fool. I am a ghost; a mere shadow of what I was. You cannot harm me any more than I can harm you….but that doesn't mean I can't find a way to make you suffer," she sneered and vanished.

Naraku woke with a start, sweating as he always did after a nightmare. "That foul wench needs to learn how to stay dead!" He growled, throwing the covers off of him. He felt lightheaded and slightly sick but he could ignore it; after all, he had suffered worse. He had to find Sesshoumaru and apologize for his harsh words earlier. He wasn't prepared to tell him the whole truth just yet though. The cold stone beneath his feet felt oddly comforting and he sighed heavily, glad he was home. Part of him wanted that feeling of being with someone as violent as he once was. "Sesshoumaru?" he called softly. Soon after, the door opened and Sesshoumaru entered solemnly.

He immediately smelt the mixture of fear, sweat, and anger as soon as he'd crossed the threshold, and looked the kumo over, assuming the cause to be another nightmare. He wanted to rush up to him and embrace him--and he started to--but stopped short, forcing himself to stand there silently as he waited for Naraku to act first.

Naraku needed that embrace that never came. Why was Sesshoumaru restraining himself? Then it hit him… His brash words were the cause of this. The kumo winced and averted his violet eyes. "Sesshoumaru….I didn't mean to snap at you…" He sighed, still not feeling worthy enough to look his love straight in the eye after he'd hurt him.

Sesshoumaru exhaled through his mouth and walked up to Naraku, placing his hands on the other man's shoulders apologetically, "Are you ready to tell me what happened then?" he said, eyes searching.

The concern in his love's eyes was too much to make him change his mind about divulging the story. He nodded softly and pulled him to the bed, beginning to tell the story--well most of it--to the man sitting next to him. Deep down, he felt repulsed at his weakened state, not only in a physical sense, but rather at his entire being. He heaved a sigh once most of the burden of his encounter was off of his shoulders. He searched the inu's face for a reaction.

The demon lord sat back on the bed soaking it all in before speaking. He cleared his throat, "This demon…he sounds formidable. I want you to be extra careful when you're by yourself, is that understood?" he wasn't really asking as he continued, "I'm going out to make sure he isn't stupid enough to still be in my land." He stood to leave then paused, "You told me everything, correct?"

Naraku looked at him incredulously and with mock indignance. "Of course I have," he said haughtily. For a moment, he felt an odd sense of elation lying bold-faced to someone; he hadn't done that for a while and it made him feel good…. Until he realized exactly who he was lying to…. And then the joy left and was replaced by a bitter self-loathing.

Sesshoumaru took the heated answer as a confirmation of the kumo's sincerity. "Very well, then," he walked to the door, "I take my leave of you." He bowed slightly and exited the room, making his way to the castle gates before launching himself skyward. As he soared through the air at a fast pace, he quickly scanned the land for anything that did not belong.

* * *

DeVos leaned against a tree, catching his breath just outside the palace walls. He was feeling a bit fatigued from having quickly traveled around so much gathering information on Kikyou. He grimaced at the thought of what Naraku had probably already told Sesshoumaru about their encounter. He hadn't had time to devise a plan for getting rid of the infernal dog demon yet. A soft growl escaped his throat at the mere thought of the damned other youkai. He forced himself on, turning himself into a bird to fly over the castle wall as he had done before. Once inside, he took shelter under a tree and found himself too tired to hold his false form any longer so he gave it up and wearily reverted to his own. The cover of the tree wouldn't be enough to hide him if the inu was out on the prowl and he knew it. Swiftly, he made his way into the castle through a back door he'd noticed during his previous visit.

* * *

Naraku began pacing the room. "I lied to him…. What's come over me!?" He growled and slammed a fist into the wall. The hard stone split his knuckles and he winced slightly, dropping the bloodied hand to his side as he went to the window. Then an apparition's voice he'd longed to forget hissed in his mind. _You're becoming yourself again…_ His face blanched. "No…" he whispered. _Oh yes… You loved to write me off as some monster the jewel created but how wrong you are… so very wrong. I AM you…. The old you… And you miss being cruel… you miss the sight of pain in another's face. You miss lying to everyone you met because they believed you fully and without doubt. You loved lying right into the face of that dog because it made you feel like yourself again. You may be able to deceive to everyone else, but you can't lie to me._

Naraku glared out the window in contempt and frustration. "You're wrong! You don't know a damned thing! I hate deceiving Sesshoumaru… I just… I did it for--" he growled, "Why am I trying to explain it to you!?" The cold, convicting voice in his head laughed cruelly. 'Oh this is much better than I thought… Not only did you lie to your so-called lover, you're trying to lie to yourself!' Naraku's fingernails dug into his palms as he clenched his fists. He ground his teeth and tried to ignore the voice as best he could but deep down, he knew the voice was right and he didn't want to acknowledge--much less--face the truth.

A small sound tore the kumo away from his thoughts. Another and another followed it and so on, each sound growing imperceptibly louder than the last. Naraku strained his ears to hear them because they were very slight sounds. The doorknob turned and the heavy door opened to reveal the last person he ever expected to see within his sanctuary.

"Surprise, surprise." the fox said, grinning his frightening wolfish grin as he advanced, "I've been through hell to get you, and now the mutt isn't here to stop me." He took another few steps towards Naraku, his emerald eyes glinting with malice and hunger.

His jaw dropped and he stood paralyzed in shock and amazement that DeVos had had the audacity to come after him here in his own mate's castle. His throat worked to form words, but nothing came out until finally he managed, "H-How the hell did you get in here?!"

The kitsune laughed mirthlessly, "You underestimated me." He closed the distance between them and grabbed the kumo by the shoulders. Their faces were so close; their noses were almost touching. "I am a fox after all…." He smirked and pressed his lips hard to Naraku's.

A sudden rush went through him as their lips met, and Naraku could feel himself start to give in before his conscious jerked the leash. He reached up to push DeVos away, but the fox grabbed his hands in his and proceeded to deepen the kiss. His body was plunged into a precarious bliss as that part of him who craved this awoke and began to take over his actions, and he soon found himself submitting to the kiss, his hands lax within the fox's grasp.

The kit relished in the willing kiss, for this was different than the kiss he had tricked Naraku into giving him. This time, Naraku was very aware of what he was doing. DeVos took a step backwards, towards the bed, pulling the entranced kumo with him.

Still at war with himself, Naraku allowed himself to be guided to the bed, and it was only when his body was pressed firmly against the mattress and he felt a knee slide between his legs that his mind snapped back to attention and he swiftly broke away from the kiss, panting. "You must stop this," he said, once again putting resistance back into his hands--which were now secured on either side of his head.

DeVos' face was flushed. "Why?" he breathed, leaning forward to place a kiss on Naraku's forehead. He nuzzled the kumo's neck, planting soft kisses, trying to distract him from whatever he was going to say to put an end to such bliss.

Naraku groaned, channeling more strength into his limbs as he pushed at the man on top of him, the adrenaline of excitement quickly turning into panic at the thought of what would happen if they continued. Thoughts of Sesshoumaru and the look on his face if he knew what was happening made him struggle even more so and he brought up his knee to ram in DeVos' groin, but he suddenly felt teeth sink into his neck and he gasped. His thoughts were obliterated and he moaned, his body tensing with another kind of need, as the kitsune's tongue slid over the skin that was still locked tightly between the demon's teeth. The kumo's body was definitely not obeying him, but he still tried--rather unsuccessfully--to make DeVos cease his advances, "N-No! Stop it!!"

DeVos inwardly smirked. _Like hell..._ he thought, his hands trying to undo the kumo's kimono. He relinquished biting on Naraku's neck only to crush his lips to the Kumo's for a delightfully bruising kiss.

The pain of the forced kiss helped to bring Naraku's numb limbs back to life as he managed to twist his right hand free and push against DeVos' throat, slowly driving his mouth away from his lips. "Get off me! You're tricking my body against me!" He pushed harder and let out a groan. "Stop this at once and get the hell off of me!!" he practically screamed at the man on top of him.

"I don't think so, beloved." the kit said, smirking as he grabbed Naraku's wrists again and pinned them above his head with one hand. "Now...where was I..?" He grinned lecherously and kissed Naraku's jaw line, nipping occasionally as he made his way back to the kumo's throat.

He shut his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw, turning his head in an effort to bury his face in the sheets, but it did not hide his body's growing hunger as it continued to respond to the kit's hand that slid dangerously close to his groin. And as if the fox read his mind, the hand immediately took a turn south and began to rub up against him through his clothes. He bit his tongue until it bled as he could feel himself getting aroused, hating himself for it, but loving it at the same time.

He was so absorbed in mixed feelings and sensations, that it took him a moment to realize the man on top of him had been abruptly wrenched off and thrown-rather painfully-into the stone wall. He opened his eyes and looked about the room. Sesshoumaru stood in the room's center, rigid and ready to kill DeVos, no questions asked. The mentioned kit slowly rose from the floor and regained himself, wiping the blood from his lips. Naraku couldn't tell if it was the fox's or his own as the youkai licked it daintily from his finger, turning his attention from Sesshoumaru to Naraku, eyes glinting.

"Pity… you interrupted our fun…" he said to the demon lord without taking his eyes off of Naraku. He chuckled, "Isn't that right, beloved?" DeVos drawled out, emphasizing the word 'beloved', purposely trying to goad the normally stoic Sesshoumaru into a fight to see whose side Naraku would take in this battle.

Not letting any of his emotions show through his mask, Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to look down at the kumo sprawled out across the bed, bruises on his lips and throat as well as his wrists. There was blood at the corners of his mouth. "Are you alright, Naraku?" he said flatly. The kumo sat up and nodded solemnly, rubbing his bruised wrists as they began to heal.

DeVos grinned wickedly. "Of course he's alright…" He licked off a bit more of the blood. "He was in good hands after all…" The fox took a step closer to Sesshoumaru, "But then, you'd know nothing about that." He smirked, "Heh. You could never give him what he truly wants…" He glanced back at Naraku and locked his emerald eyes back on Sesshoumaru's golden ones.

Enraged, the demon lord lunged forward, and in the blink of an eye, had a hand gripped tightly around the kit's throat in a vice, threatening to snap his neck if he even blinked in a way Sesshoumaru found worthy of a quick death. "How _dare_ you come into my castle and attack my mate." He tightened his hold slightly, "And now, you have the audacity to assume my—"

"Oh, I don't assume anything, hun." His eyes narrowed maliciously, "I find it hard to believe that you haven't noticed the way he looks differently at you since our little 'encounter.'" Glancing over at Naraku to confirm his accusation, he brought his lip up in a smirk. "Heh, you might be able to fool your so-called-mate, but you can't hide—"

"That's enough!!!" Sesshoumaru glared at DeVos through slits. "It's time you were silenced," he said as he dug his poisoned claws into flesh.

A strangled cry tore free from the kitsune's throat and called out to the demons lurking within Naraku's blood.

"NO! Wait! Sesshoumaru, don't kill him!" When Sesshoumaru's rage-filled amber eyes rounded on Naraku, he did his best to smirk cruelly. "He deserves so much more than death…" he said as hated-filled as he could manage. "He questioned my love for you and that was a very unwise move on his part… you should make him starve to death in the dungeons where the only company he will find is in the rats, which are as lowly and foul as he is…" He set his violet eyes on the kit and for a second, his resolve faltered and his eyes begged for forgiveness.

The demon lord's brows furrowed in mild surprise and confusion, though he withdrew his venomous claws—marginally. Slowly and deliberately he turned and looked at Naraku, "Is this what you desire?"

Naraku set his jaw. "Yes. I don't want his disgusting blood on your hands, beloved… Lock him up and let me punish him for his trespasses…" Naraku took a few steps forward, feeling himself be repulsed, and yet enjoying every moment of this double-crossing. He placed his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "I'll make sure he pays…" He smiled wickedly as best he could, letting his eyes rest on the kit's emerald ones.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes slid back to his victim and he glared icily, giving the youkai's neck one more squeeze before dropping him to the floor in a careless heap. "…Very well, Naraku. I will leave this wreck in your care." He eyed the fox warily before bending down and grabbing a fistful of the kit's clothing as he proceeded to drag him towards the dungeon. But before he left the room, he turned around, a pair of Oakley sunglasses gracing his face, and said, "I'll be back."

When he was sure Sesshoumaru was out of earshot, Naraku felt all the strength leave him as he dropped to his knees. "What am I doing!? That damned fox will be the death of me!"

The voice inside his head laughed bitterly, _Or he'll bring you back to your senses.... he'll give you life anew; away from the damn house wench you've become!_

Naraku growled. "SHUT UP!" he roared, clamping his hands over his ears so tightly, his nails dug into the sides of his head. "I'm sick of you telling me that I've gone soft! I HAVEN'T!!! I am still the Naraku that I was!"

There was a long pause and Naraku could feel the blood from his scalp trickling down his fingers. Then the voice spoke, _Then prove it... Betray Sesshoumaru.... If you truly are the Naraku you once were...then you won't care.... Take the kit.... prove yourself._

Naraku grimaced and took in several deep breaths, grimacing. "Fine....I will." he said coldly.

* * *

hahahaha....sorry, i couldn't resist the terminator thing!!!! i originally just wrote that while writing it to be a joke, but we both agreed to leave it in there for the hell of it. lol. (hope you don't mind) 


	5. Betrayal

**Chapter 5: Betrayal**

Naraku took in a deep breath as he continued walking down the corridors towards the dungeon. Could he really do this? Was proving a point so important to him that he'd risk happiness with his lover? _Afraid?_ a familiar voice said tauntingly, _Typical....you are a pathetic half demon after all. You know, just don't even bother; go back and rot in that stone prison you call your room..._ The voice said, jerking Naraku out of his indecision and mild panic. "No... I will... just to prove you wrong...." He set his jaw and walked down the staircases and into the entrance of the dungeon. The kumo paused just out of the kit's sight range and took in the full effect of what his words had done.

DeVos was still recovering from some of the abuse his mate had given him when he had locked him up. The kitsune rested on his knees, his head bowed, and wrists suspended in shackles above his head. The ground below him was covered with blood, making Naraku's skin crawl in both delight and regret. Maybe invoking his lover's wrath wasn't a good idea...but the demon in him would never let him rest if he didn't go through with it.

Locked up with nowhere else to go, DeVos had begun to slip into a light doze, but was instantly pulled back to reality upon catching the scent of a certain kumo who was just out of sight. He opened his eyes and scanned the gloomy cell, but found nothing. Haughtily, he called out: "I know you're there.... Did you come back to finish what your lover didn't?"

Naraku's face hardened and something in him awoke, "But of course.... after all...that _is_ the only reason Sesshoumaru didn't killed you in the first place." He stepped into view, inching closer. "Because I wanted to be the one who took you life..." He smirked, and for once since that time in Antarctica he felt _right_, as he bent down in front of DeVos and took his chin roughly in his grasp, raising it so their eyes were locked. "Ironic, isn't it?...how much love can drive someone to lie and betray the ones that care about them?" _yes…admit it!_ His smirk grew into a grin when the kit looked at him in confusion. "Yes.... somewhere deep within me....I hold that same destructive love....for you..." He leaned forward and roughly kissed the kit, tasting a mixture of dried blood and traces of poison on his lips. The kumo snapped back to his present self and pulled away, brushing the kit's blood red hair out of his face. "What has he done to you?"

The kit's eyes widened before he jerked his head to the side, "He's done EVERYTHING you've asked of him! Now get away from me... I will not stand for any further torment from someone who claims to hate me one moment and then when everyone's back is turned, proclaims his love.... MY feelings have never faltered for you." He said growling and refusing to look Naraku in the eye. "And no matter how much I want you, I will not just come to you when it suits you the best!" He grimaced as another wave of pain washed over him, "If you're going to say those things to me, then you had better be able to deal with the consequences...."

Naraku stiffened as the kit's words sunk in. _He's right, you know…Heh..I'm sure he'd be more of a suitable mate for you than that mutt ever could, but of course, the likes of you don't deserve a youkai such as DeVos; he's more of a demon than you could ever—_"You're in no position to threaten _me_, fox." He said with feigned indifference.

DeVos leapt to his feet and tried to get at Naraku but the chains held him just inches away from the smirking kumo's face--but not before he caught the trace of fear that had emanated from Naraku a second before the chains jerked him back--and he chuckled inwardly. "You aren't in the position to threaten me either..." He said with a snarl. "You underestimate the power I hold over the situation...." The snarl turned into a wicked grin, "After all, I'm sure _Sesshoumaru_ would love to join this little party, don't you think? Why, perhaps I should call him down here—what d'ya say?"

He glared at him. "You wouldn't dare..." Shifting his weight to his other leg, he continued, "Besides, what makes you think I care if Sesshoumaru comes down here and finishes you off? It'd be no skin off _my_ back." He chose to focus his attention on a stone in the wall as if DeVos wasn't there.

Devos raised an eyebrow, knowing that even in spite of his seemingly nonchalant cover, he'd sturck a cord in the kumo's conscience. "I think you care a lot morethan you're letting on.... After all, I know I won't be leaving the castle alive," He locked his mischevious emerald eyes onto Naraku's, using their allure to pull hisgaze off of the wall to meet his own, "But what will your beloved inu do to you if he finds you here on your knees...?"

Enraged, Naraku brought back his left arm and thrust it square in the kit's jaw, knocking him back against the wall. Shaking himself mentally, he stood up straight and composed himself before calmly addressing the youkai, "And to think I was going togive you a present before I had you torn to shreds...but if you aren't going to behave, I don't think you deserve it..."

Spitting some blood from his cut lip, DeVos narrowed his eyes in mild confusion and suspicion before regaining his arrogant calm. "Aw, but I thought you'd be the type smirk to want to beat the mischief out of me.... there go my plans...." He chuckled, trying to goad Naraku.

The kit's tricks and teases were really starting to wear on the kumo's nerves, but he wasn't about to lose his cool anytime soon. Rather, he took the kit roughly by the chin and smiled, "You should know by now, my dearest kitsune..." he put his hand on the kit's chest and dug his nails in hard, enjoying the wince and gasp of pain, "I much prefer ripping.." He slowly began dragging his nails down as hard as he could. "..and tearing my prey apart....."

Feeling the kumo's embedded nails ripping open his flesh as they traveled down his torso was both painful and delightfully thrilling; it was how he'd pictured their encounter time after time in his thoughts and dreams, ever since he learned of Naraku and his haunted fortress in the faraway land. But with growing tension, he realized that Naraku was just toying with him; he wasn't giving in to his true feelings and desires. He had to discover what was preventing him. Surely it wasn't just that damned inu--it had to be more than that. So defiantly, DeVos leaned into the digging nails, pushing them deeper into his flesh, covering Naraku's hand in his demonic blood. "Why don't you wake up, Love?" he purred seductively.

The demon within him could not be bound by self control any longer. The kumo's eyes widened and the shade of violet took on a slightly more crimson tint. "Here I am..." He pulled out his claws and licked some blood offof his fingertips before smearing the rest of it on the kit's pallid face. He leaned in centimeters closer, their lips touching. "...To take everything from you...." he licked some ofthe blood off of his cheek, "..And give you so...much...more...." He whispered seductively into the kit's ear.

The kit shivered in delight despite the pain from his wounds. Finally! After all his waiting, DeVos had what he had been craving for so long. As if in a trance, he turned his head and kissed the kumo hungrily, probing his tongue deep into the other's mouth, knowing full well Naraku was also tasting his blood at the same time. DeVos soon felt the kumo's tongue slide into his own mouth in return, and, defiantly, he used his tongue to push Naraku's down on his canines, causing the blood of thousands of demons to pour down his throat, and he moaned in ecstacy.

The demon within his mind was basking in the control he was getting. Soon, the weak-minded fool that claimed to be him would be no more. However, right as his hands were slipping under the torn and bloodied kimono the kit was wearing, that annoying weak part of his mind shoved a memory not unlike the experience he was now having into his face. The kitsune was doing to him exactly what he had done to Sesshoumaru a year prior. 'Your _blood tastes so much sweeter from your lips, Sesshoumaru…'_ The words made the demon falter and his control wane. His hands began to shake a little as he continued pushing down the kitsune's sleeves. But once again, a flicker of a memory surfaced as he saw Sesshoumaru in his head once more. _Stop it!_ the demon shouted in his mind, trying to smother the annoying voice of his conscience.

DeVos could feel the change in him. He bit back a growl and pressed his body close to Naraku as he brought his hands to the kumo's back and began to scrape his claws down his spine.

The kumo let out a despairing yelp, not because he disliked the pain, but because instead of helping the demon remain in control, the kit's actions had a reverse effect. The memory of Sesshoumaru rose stronger than ever within his mind and extinguished the demon's wavering flicker. Naraku opened his eyes and then closed them immediately upon seeing the betrayal brought on by his inner monster. _What am I doing!?_ he shouted at himself as he pulled his hands away and backed up. He covered his face with his hands to cover up his look of self-disgust. However, once he thought he found a frail sanctuary from the kit, the scent of blood assaulted his nose and his face was slick and wet with the dark crimson liquid. He tried to wipe it off but there was no where for it to go; he was practically covered with it! He sank to his knees, the threat of his defeat against his demon looming dangerously over his head.

DeVos took in several heavy breaths, closing his eyes and hating that nothing he did would keep the damn kumo from slipping from his claws. "Stop trying to lie to yourself…" he said, opening his eyes and placing a harsh glare on the kumo. "If you hated it so much; if you truly loathed being with me…then why did I see such concern in your eyes?! Why did you even bother to save me from that damn mutt?!" He grit his teeth. "You know that no matter how many times you try to push or pull away, you'll come right back to me! You are not as invincible as you'd like to believe…"

Naraku lowered his hands and looked at DeVos square in the eyes. "I...don't believe you. Saving you was a mistake," he began to let his emotions get to him, "You never saw concern in my eyes for you, and you never shall!" He was almost screaming now, "I won't be brought down by the likes of you!" And with that, he spun on his heels and quickly stormed out of the dungeon as the blood on his face became streaked with tears of rage.

The kitsune let out a low growl in frustration as the kumo rushed out of the dungeon. He tried to go after him in order to force some sense into him, but the chains wouldn't break. In defeat, he plopped down on the ground, his wrists suspended above his head. "My day will come soon enough…." he said with a wicked grin, his arrogance returning, "And then I'll break you once and for all, Beloved."

* * *

Sesshoumaru carefully slid under the covers beside his sleeping mate. Naraku had disappeared for a short while after returning from the dungeon, and he hadn't spoken a word since he'd gotten back. He knew it had to do with that accursed fox, and when he'd gone down to the cell, he made sure DeVos got another piece of his mind.

He shifted on the bed and faced Naraku, who had his back turned to him, and began to slowly drift into a light sleep as he thought of what could be going through the kumo's head right now.

* * *

A cruel, cold breeze seemed to stir him and he opened his eyes to find Naraku gone and the door slightly ajar. Off in the distance, he swore he could hear voices. Quickly, he got up and hurried down to the dungeon. "Naraku…" he said softly, peering into the cell the kit was in.

"We've been waiting for you, mutt…" DeVos said with a vicious snarl as he shoved Sesshoumaru forward so hard he hit the wall. The inu youkai growled and turned around only to see Naraku, grinning in the way he had so very long ago. He took Sesshoumaru's wrists and locked them in the iron manacles. He sneered and took a few steps back "What's the meaning of this, Naraku!?" he demanded.

DeVos' hands slipped over the kumo's shoulders and Naraku leaned back into the embrace, a look of joy plastered on his face. "You foolish, foolish dog…. Naraku is mine…" He pulled on the kumo's collar and tugged it down so that his shoulder was exposed. He bowed his head down and kissed the bare flesh a few times before sinking his jaws down hard into it. Naraku moaned and took the kit's hands in his own.

The firey-haired kitsune pulled away, locking eyes with Sesshoumaru as he redirected Naraku's face towards his own and he claimed his lips for his own. To Sesshoumaru's surprise and disgust, his naraku was kissing the damned fox with equal, if not greater passion. DeVos broke the kiss and gave the inu a toothy grin. "He's been mine all along….You've just been too blind to see the change in his eyes..."

Sesshoumaru was speechless. He looked from DeVos to Naraku, his eyes lingering on the amethyst eyes of his lover who had betrayed him. "This can't be real!" He shut his eyes and violently shook his head, trying to get rid of the image before him.

When he opened his eyes again, it was dark. His cat-like pupils quickly adjusted and he was once again back in his room, still beneath the warm, feather-insulated blanket. Naraku was fast asleep, his back still turned. Sitting up, he could feel his forehead was coated in a cold sweat, which he immediately wiped away using the back of his hand. He gazed ahead at the empty fireplace, the dream flashing again behind his eyes. After a few minutes, he carefully got out of bed and dressed himself. _I don't feel right knowing thatthing is in this castle_, he thought solemnly as he gently pushed the door aside and walked down the hallway headed for the dungeon. _I'd better go make sure he's tucked in his cell...._ he thought sourly as he continued down the long stairwell.

A snake's emerald eyes watched as the inu walked past him. This was just the break he'd been waiting for all night. Boy, wasn't Sesshoumaru going to be surprised when he found an empty dungeon. He slithered into the room and up into their bed. There, he transformed back into his demon form and wrapped his arms around the sleeping kumo. Naraku shifted and pressed further into the warmth, not knowing it was in the arms of his enemy he was resting in. DeVos took the form of Sesshoumaru even though it was beginning to sicken him. He scooped Naraku up in his arms and the kumo stirred and opened his eyes a little. "Go back to sleep, beloved…. I just think it's time we fled from this dreary castle…" He smiled softly, with only a few hints of malice lurking behind the docile façade as Naraku went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru rounded the last stairwell and immediately he could smell the absense of kitsune. He ran to the cell in disbelief and glared at the empty chamber. "_Kussso_," he seethed, turning on his heels as he flew up the stairs and down the halls towards the master bedroom. He came upon it, flinging back the door so hard it nearly broke. The sight before his eyes made his heart stop as his worst fear had come true; the room was completely empty, the bed sheets amiss and the window's shade pushed aside.

Sesshoumaru dug his nails into the palm of his hand, letting his frustration collect in a crimson pool of rage.

Just outside the castle wall, DeVos paused as a dog demon's howl filled the night, sending an uncomfortable shiver down his spine. He grinned, knowing he'd caused it and quickly continued on his way with the sleeping Naraku, who was now safely drugged and wouldn't awaken without the antidote. As he neared the edge of Sesshoumaru's land, he turned and gave a small salute, "Au revoir."


	6. Paris

**Chapter 6: Paris**

He could feel himself being carried. There were times when he would feel himself stop, and he would try to wake up, but it only made him fall into a deeper sleep. After this repeated several times, the moving finally stopped and he thought he heard voices, but…they sounded so far off and he couldn't tell what they were saying. As more time passed, he began to slowly regain his senses, and after awhile, he could feel a soft mattress beneath him and the faint smell of death. He woke with a start and jerked into a sitting position, cold sweat on his forehead. He opened his eyes but everything was a blur and he felt dizzy, like he was going to throw up. Soft hands gently pushed him back down and soon there was some kind of liquid entering his mouth. His muscles worked and he swallowed. He could hear a voice saying something in a soothing manner as he slipped back into unconsciousness. There was nothing in his drugged sleep, which proved to be a blessing since he was temporarily free from his nightmares.

The kitsune raked his hand back through his hair, smiling softly as he watched Naraku fall back into his drugged stupor, "Poor darling, you've been plagued by your nightmares for so long that you don't even fight the drugs anymore." He let his fingers glade down the pale Kumo's cheek, "Well… I guess I can give you some release after all…If it is only in your sleep." He chuckled softly and stood, returning the vile of poison back to the drawer in the dresser.

Rabe cawed from her perch and shifted her weight, her yellow eyes boring into DeVos'. "You know Rabe, it'll be quite suspicious if someone hears a Raven cawing this deep in the heart of Paris… We don't want to join the others at the gallows, now do we?" he said coldly, reaching out and stroking her head. "Now, remain silent and watch him…I have some things to do in town…" He smirked. "After all, it's been such a long time," he said softly, making his way towards the door, "Since I've taken a human life…" And with that, he slipped out the door, locking it behind him so curious mortals wouldn't barge in.

Meanwhile, Naraku continued to sleep without further problems. The sleep, however, was lighter than it had been and he was dimly aware that he was inside an unfamiliar place. His demonic ears could hear people above and below him talking in a foreign tongue. This place he was in was new and didn't feel quite right, but with the poison clouding his mind, he didn't care; all he felt and cared about now was the peaceful dreamless sleep.

DeVos replaced his gloves after licking the last of the blood from his hand as he looked down at the mangled corpse of the whore he picked up off the streets. "Ah, no one will miss you, my sweet…such a pity…" He shrugged. "Oh, well! Like I said, no one will miss you." He chuckled and exited the room of the inn.

"I think… I shall have to buy my beloved some new clothes…" he said quietly to himself as he passed tailor shops along the streets. So he made a few stops, buying the best—stolen—money could possibly afford and took the parcels back to his flat.

The kitsune took a moment to admire the soundly sleeping man on his bed before deciding he'd take the liberty of redressing the unconscious kumo before he woke up. "Oh this is going to be fun…" he said while removing the clothes from their packages.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes. It was daytime but the room in which he was confined had all curtains drawn. A mental sweep of the room told him he was alone. Naraku carefully sat up and looked around the room. _Strange_, he thought. The room was fairly big, though not nearly as grand as the rooms in Sesshoumaru's castle, and it was filled with an array of the most peculiar pieces of furniture—most of which seemed to serve no purpose other than to clutter the room.

Naraku swung his legs around and stood up. Seeing a door, he went to stand up and quickly make his way across the room but was stopped short as he fell flat on his face. It was then that he noticed the uncomfortable fitting of his clothes and that he was wearing some kind of restraints on his feet. He pushed himself off the ground and then caught sight of a mirror nearby and was dumbstruck.

"Nani..?" He was shocked at his own reflection; his kimono and yukata completely done away with, he was now clad head to toe in the most bizarre fashion. He had on a black silk shirt with puffed sleeves and lacy cuffs. And over this was a violet satin vest with a golden chain that draped from one pocket to another, and attached at the end was some tiny clicking disk with arrows and unfamiliar characters on its face. Naraku was appalled at the tight-fitting satin pants, which only went down to his knees, (their maker was obviously someone who couldn't measure a man's proportions correctly), and his calves were covered in some kind of dark stockings that clung to his legs like a second skin. The restraints on his feet were unique as well; he'd never seen anything that remotely resembled these strange black leather things that covered nearly all of his foot, and had ridiculously high heels, complete with an oversized buckle that had no use. And his mop of long, auburn hair was thoroughly combed and tied back in a low ponytail that reached his waist. Naraku leaned in for a closer inspection to find that the color above his eyes was now a lilac!

"Admiring your new appearance? As you can see, I do have quite a fine taste in....oh just about everything..." DeVos said in a suggestive tone.

Startled, the kumo looked behind him in the mirror to see the scarlet-haired demon from before! Naraku spun around but the blasted heels he was perched on caused him to lose his balance and he'd nearly fallen to the floor again if it wasn't for the demon quickly catching him in his arms. "Why, you…release me!" Naraku tried to reclaim some dignity, and he demanded that his foot restraints be removed.

"Foot restra--you mean your highly fashionable shoes? Well...you know it _does_ take a truly skilled man to walk in heels..." he said with a wolfish grin. "Like me for example, but I'm sure you know that all too well, dearest." he whispered into the kumo's ear, giving his earlobe a little nip before pulling back.

Naraku was stunned. This was all too much at once, and for once he was lacking for words.

"I can make a better use for your tongue if you aren't going to use it." the kit said with a lecherous grin and a wink.

"UGH!!!" Naraku angrily shoved the brat-fox into the opposite wall and bolted out the door, wobbling and tripping a few times along the way. He reached what was presumably the front entrance, and he ripped the wood from its hinges and ran out into the thronged Rue Flambeaux. There were so many filthy humans everywhere that Naraku could hardly mask his disgust, and the smell! But now wasn't the time, and he began walking down the crowded sidewalks hoping he'd blend in and lose the kit.

The crimson haired youkai merely snickered before rising to his feet and smoothing out and readjusting his clothes. "Silly little kumo thinks he can outfox a fox." He chuckled and set off at a jaunty pace to chase after Naraku. After all, it wasn't that hard to track him when his scent was so clean and the rest of Paris was so dirty.

Meanwhile, Naraku was making poor progress with the difficulty of walking in the "highly fashionable shoes." When he could take no more of people laughing when he stumbled, he veered to a nearby bench and set to work removing the cumbersome objects from his feet, and was surprised to find that they came off rather easily. However, now that he could walk properly, he received several queer looks from passersby as they saw he was without shoes. He soon found out why so many people wore the odd shoes when his stockings were completely ruined in a matter of minutes. 'It's just so filthy in this city! Does it ever end?' he commented silently, 'And the stench of these humans is unbearable.' He couldn't stand smelling their foul odor any longer, and he slipped into the first secluded garden he could find.

Nearly exhausted, Naraku leaned against a tree to breathe in the semi cleaner air. His stockings were now soaked with a grimy slime--the composition of which he didn't care to know-- and he was nauseous from all the intoxicating smells. He closed his eyes, concentrating on keeping his stomach down, when he heard the soft footsteps of someone approaching. Naraku's eyes flashed open and he looked towards the sound but it was gone. Not to be toyed with, the kumo stood clear of the tree and said in a bold tone, "Whoever you are, do not think that you can hide from me, Naraku. Show yourself!"

"Oh never again would I dream of hiding from you..." DeVos said slyly, stepping out from behind the very tree Naraku was taking refuge under, "I should hope it'd be the same with you, but...alas, I'm proven wrong yet again." He smiled and advanced towards the wary kumo, "Come now, Beloved, you're a long way away from Japan... I've taken you into a prison you can't escape from." He looked him over and then noticed his lack of shoes. "What on Earth? You didn't honestly walk the streets of Paris without shoes!? Oh, my..." he made a clucking noise, "And those stockings! I'm going to have to give you a sound lashing..." He smiled dangerously, "Come along now, Naraku. As demons we may have all the time in the world, but no one stands a chance against Parisian Aristocracy."

"Look, DeVos—"

"Oh please, call me Raposa." He said with a smile.

He glared before beginning again, "Look, you impudent like brat, I don't know where you've taken me, but you'd best leave me the Hell alone and run back home to your mommy before it gets too dark to play."

That remark wiped not only that smile off his face, but his whole pleasant demeanor as well. A cold rage hardened the kit's features, and he was quite frightening to look at in such a cold rage. "Oh I don't think my mother would have anything to say in disagreement...much less anything at all." he said in one of those quiet voices one gets when the anger is too much for any volume, "..Seeing as how she's dead." He set his jaw and sized Naraku up with his cruel, jaded eyes. Unexpectedly, his hand shot out and took Naraku by the throat and slammed him against the wide tree trunk, bringing their faces dangerously close, "And I'd advise you to be on your best behavior from now on, my sweet... I can break you with far more than my bare hands."

His nerves totally shot from recent events, Naraku didn't stop: "Touch a rough spot, did I? Well since your mother isn't alive to lick your wounds anymore, I suggest you grow up and learn your place in the world!" His arms turned into their branch-like appendages and wrapped around DeVos tightly, forcing the youkai to release his neck and try to pry his own free from his death grip. "I grow tired of your games, DeVos…" he said in a boorish tone as his coils were now wrapped around the kit's whole body, "So why don't I make this easy for you? How about you point me in the direction of my homeland, and I let you continue to live in your repulsive city you so lovingly call Paris?" He tilted his head, "What's it going to be?"

DeVos, taking advantage of his hands being free, brought his claws down into the branch-like appendages, sinking them in as deeply as he could. "It was foolish of you to assume I was all bark and no bite!" he shouted as he let out a torrent of foxfire and watched with delight as the branches caught in the flame. "You know, I've always known how much spiders loathe fire! I'd imagine that you'd hate it worst of all with that scar on your back!"

Naraku glared at the fox through the wince of his pain from being burned, "What does a lowly demon like you know about ANYTHING!" he roared as he threw him into the building adjacent to the garden. He recoiled his arms back into their human shape, healing the burns as he walked over to where DeVos had fallen along with a heap of broken stone. "Just look at yourself. You pathetic excuse for a demon, lying amongst the ruble of your precious city…how fitting."

"I'd rather be in the ruins of my home than amongst a thriving city of strangers, wouldn't you agree?" he said caustically. "But then, you've never really had a taste for your home, have you?!" He leapt to his feet, quickly dodging a few of Naraku's attacks; the ones made out of anger were always the easiest to dodge. "..Especially after they set you aflame, no!? And surely no one but a lowly stinking priestess would take in a hideous thing like you back then, would they!?" He laughed sarcastically, "Now who's struck a cord, my dear hanyou?!"

He was seething with rage now. _How could he know that?!_ He glanced to his left at the garden's entrance and noticed that a crowd of people had gathered and were watching the whole thing, and when they saw him look their way, they were like deer in a headlight—wanting to run but not daring to move—and he also saw out of the corner of his eye that DeVos saw them, too, and looked a little worried. Naraku grinned devilishly and sent a section of the garden wall flying towards the onlookers. There were screams, but there was no time to run as the stones broke apart and hit a handful of the people—two of them died instantly—more screams. Naraku laughed at their weakness.

DeVos growled and barreled into the kumo. "Do you realize what you've done!? This is the age of religious persecution, and WE could be persecuted!!" He could not convey the proper amounts of frustration and rising fear. Instead, he let Naraku charge him and then he quickly leapt above him and brought his elbow down on the back of the Kumo's neck, fairly surprised that it did not make a delightful crack afterwards. However, his blow did manage to successfully render the kumo unconscious. DeVos looked around at the damage and shook his head in dismay when he noted that things were beyond the point of illusions being able to save them. So, he hoisted Naraku up and ran faster than the human eye could see, past the bewildered crowd and back to his flat where he unceremoniously dumped the unconscious kumo on his bed.

* * *

He'd just crossed over the Himalayan Mountains. Exhausted, wind-battered, sun-beaten, and deathly frozen, Sesshoumaru tried to push his tattered body a few more miles past his limit. "I….must f-find…Na..Naraku…" he tried to urge himself, but his body could take no more, and little by little his senses started to fail him; his ability to feel had left him long ago over the snowy peaks of the Himalayas, and now his vision was giving out on him. He'd now been traveling almost nonstop for weeks, taking no food or water, and it was catching up to him.

Due to his weakened state, Sesshoumaru started slipping in and out of consciousness. Every time he would drift off, he'd lose a little more altitude. It wasn't long before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he lost consciousness.

And like a fallen angel, he fell from the sky….

* * *

_Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for their reviews..however, you guys forget that I am not the only author of this story. DerrangedBlonde and I love all your reviews--good or bad--but please keep in mind that there's two of us writing this, so don't just praise me, (although I do adore the attention. )_

_ANYway, I hope you've been enjoying the story so far--gotta love the cliffhanger ending. (grins)_ _As the story progesses, you can be sure to expect more yaoi, angst, and evil villains up to no good...Also, we totally plan on reverting Naraku back to his cruel and evil self--and to appologize for getting him so ooc. And also let me take this time to inform you readers that this story **will** take on its rated R qualities with the next chapter and those following. You've been warned, so read responsively! Thank you, come again. ---TheGiftedTen---_


	7. The Courtship

Chapter 7: The Courtship

The kitsune looked on the sleeping Naraku with mild frustration and irritation. He began pacing again, debating on whether or not he should wake up his beloved kumo or let the darling angel remain asleep. Then, he took into consideration his appalling behavior yesterday and decided that he had slept long enough. Feeling rather playful, he crouched down low and pounced on the bed as hard as he could, expecting the sudden jolt to scare the kumo awake, but it didn't work. He sat back on his heels and frowned. "Must've gotten him harder than I thought..." he said quietly before taking the opportunity to straddle Naraku, his hands planted above his shoulders. "Wake up, darling..." he said seductively and was disappointed when all he got was an incoherent noise in return.

He growled and decided that it was a good time to take more of an advantage over the sleeping man beneath him. The kit bent down and covered Naraku's lips with his own, using one hand to drag his claws slowly down his cheek and neck. "Come on lovely, wake up..." He purred into his ear.

"Mmmmm….Sesshoumaru…"

DeVos recoiled and looked at Naraku with horror and rage, "Se-Sesshoumaru!?" He snarled and raised his hand, giving the kumo a good jaw-cracking slap across the face.

Naraku yelped as his eyes shot open and he jerked a hand up to his stinging face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT—" And then he saw the look in DeVos' eyes; the mixture of anger and hurt and disappointment…and it was genuine. Naraku didn't know what had caused the look, and he sure as hell wasn't going to apologize for anything after being bitch-slapped across the face like that. But he did close his mouth, silently waiting for the kit to make the next move.

The kit lifted his chin, trying to hide the hurt under his pride but he couldn't do it. Dejectedly, he looked away and then back to Naraku's face and winced when he saw the hateful stare and the angry red handprint. He reached out tentatively and brushed his fingertips over it. "I'm sorry...No matter how hard I try, I can't erase him from your mind, can I?" he asked in a gentle whisper before climbing off of him and then the bed. He walked to the door and paused. "Dinner will be ready soon... You can wash up in the basin over by the window," he said without looking back, and then disappeared down the hall.

Naraku sat up in bed and touched his face; the bruise had already healed. He sighed. What am I going to do…?

The smell of food that came in through the open door finally permeated his senses and brought him back from his thoughts. Although the demon in him didn't require him to eat food in the sense that he needed it to survive, the human still in him enjoyed such pleasantries. Naraku rose from the bed and walked over to the washbasin and proceeded to wash his face and hands, using the provided linen to dry himself. Satisfied, he made his way across the room and saw in the reflection of the mirror he still wore the outfit which DeVos had bestowed upon him. Shrugging, Naraku never broke stride—now that he wasn't wearing those ghastly "shoes"—and followed his nose to the dining room.

There was a table set for two. He found the proportions o f furniture in this place to be most curious, for the table and chairs were a couple feet high from the ground. He looked about the room and then DeVos entered from another doorway and motioned him to sit down at the end of the table like he was some honored guest. Instinctively, he pulled the chair out and sat in it, scooting himself up to the table. He looked down. There were no bowls, no spoons, and no chopsticks. How am I to eat? Instead, there was a flat, porcelain disk and thin, silver tools placed at various spots around it. He looked up at the fox who was removing the lid from some steamy dish. "What are we eating?"

DeVos looked up and across the table at Naraku and shrugged. "Just a common French dinner," he said in a mildly emotionless tone of voice as he gestured to the different platters, "Bread, cheese, onion soup, some meat, and fruit. Help yourself." He made an attempt at a friendly smile and wasn't sure exactly how it looked to the man across from him, nor did he really care because he was still a little shaken from earlier.

Naraku nodded and let his eyes wander over the dishes. He reached out to one of the rolls and placed it on his disk and looked at the rest of the food. The soup indeed smelled strongly of onion, of which he was not fond of, and he saw a plate stacked with little cubes of what looked to be tofu, but smelled nothing like it. Using process of elimination, he guessed it was the "cheese" the kit had mentioned. He picked up the small tool that looked like a pitchfork and stuck it through a small cube, bringing it close to his face as he smelled it and looked it over. It had the oddest smell of any food he'd come across. He poked its soft surface and furrowed his brows.

The kitsune looked up and quirked an eyebrow. "What in Hell's name are you doing? You're supposed to eat it, not examine it." He smiled a little more warmly that time.

Naraku looked up from the cheese cube a little defensively, "In MY name, I'm inspecting my food before I eat it!" Then, a little more mildly, "What do you call this?"

"Brie, and it won't kill you to try it. Although not many people are too heavily infatuated with it because it's mildly bitter." He shrugged, "It's an acquired taste I suppose." He took another bite of his food.

The kumo looked back down at the "brie." Without hesitation, he popped it into his mouth and swallowed—without chewing.

DeVos paused when he heard a coughing sound and sighed heavily before looking up to see Naraku choking on his food. "Forget to chew? Or are you just the type who loves to swallow?" he said, trying not to laugh at the spectacle.

Naraku glared icily at him in between coughs, and eventually he mustered up enough energy to dislodge the piece of cheese from his throat and watched with satisfaction as it flew over the table and landed with a soft 'plink' on DeVos' plate.

The kit's eyes had followed the flying piece of cheese and looked at it incredulously for a moment before bursting into laughter. Amethyst eyes glared at him irritably from across the table.

Why the Hell is he laughing?! I just spit food on his plate! Grumbling to himself, Naraku picked up his roll and ruthlessly bit into it, chewing mechanically as he regarded the kit with mild annoyance.

The kit wiped a tear from his eye and choked down the last few chuckles before looking up at Naraku's annoyed glare. "What? Why aren't you laughing? I thought you'd take just a little pride in trying to be so childishly malicious." He smiled quite brightly and then shook his head, "I still haven't figured you out."

Resting his head on his hand as he chewed, he remarked "I could say the same for you." He paused in his chewing, swallowed. "Come to think of it, you seem to know plenty about me," he raised an eyebrow, "So what is there to tell about you?"

DeVos put down his fork and wiped his mouth with a napkin before looking back at Naraku. "Come now! Why would you want to hear such a depressing story? There are better things to discuss, I'm sure."

"Oh, I'm sure there are," he said as he set the bread down and crossed his arms very unmannerly-like on the table, "But I'd like to know more about you, my dear fox," he said leaning forward and looking at DeVos with a most keen gleam in his eyes, "And you can skip the part where your mother died and you developed your utter distaste of humans; I know that already. What I'd like to know is…what do I have to do with any of this?"

He paused for a moment and then set the napkin down while clearing his throat. The smile remained firmly in place although he was a bit curious as to how Naraku knew about that. "Well… I don't really think now is an appropriate time to inform you about my life up to this point; such a thing would put a damper on the decent mood, don't you agree, Lovely?" he made to stand, "I think we've talked enough for now." He casually walked over to Naraku's end of the table and snapped his fingers. Music began to play from somewhere, and he held out his hand to the perplexed kumo, "Shall we dance?"

Naraku stared at his hand and then looked up at him stupefied, "You want me, Naraku, to dance?" He turned back around and stuck up his nose, his eyes closed in defiance, "I'll do no such thing."

The kit snickered and raised his eyebrows, "Oh, is that so? Afraid you aren't so nimble on your feet?" He chuckled. "I can fix that, you know.." He began whispering a chant under his breath to help him gain control over Naraku's body for a short period of time.

He jerked his head around at the sound of a spell, "What are you do--?!" He was cut off as DeVos finished the incantation; he couldn't speak of his own will.

Raposa laughed and extended his hand again. "Now, would you care do dance?" he asked with a sly smile, knowing full well that the kumo couldn't resist this time.

To his horror, Naraku watched as his hand rose of its own accord to rest in the palm of DeVos'. That arrogant bastard, he thought to himself as he unwillingly stood up to meet the emerald eyes of the pompous fox, to think that he has that kind of power… Then he thought of something: No doubt he would make an excellent addition to my body. The kumo smirked inwardly as he began to think up ways to absorb DeVos into himself.

The kit paused for a moment, "Do you even know how to dance?" He waved the thought dismissively, "Oh, nevermind, I don't think that will matter with my little spell in effect," he said with a cocky grin.

I'll soon claw that idiotic grin from your pretty face... Naraku seethed inwardly as his feet began moving in time with the fox.

DeVos chuckled. "What's wrong, my little pet? Don't you like being controlled?" The kit purred into Naraku's ear as he lead him through the waltz., "So many others enjoyed stepping in time with me." His grip tightened around Naraku's waist, pulling him close so that their chests were pressed together. "Of course, I think you were the one used to being in control...bending others to your will, breaking them when they disobeyed your word." He gripped Naraku's hand. "How long has it been since you've spilt blood, my love? How long has it been since you last enveloped someone before tearing into flesh and bone?" He pulled his face away from Naraku's ear, searching his eyes for the answers.

For an instant, Naraku's amethyst eyes glinted with a familiar yearning--but that instant was all the fox needed as he noted the glimmer of change and continued to lead the kumo on.

DeVos was not contented by this reaction. He dug his nails into Naraku's back. "Pity, have you really lost your will?" He smirked, and on the turn of the waltz, slammed Naraku hard into the wall. "Your power?" He pressed him there for a moment and stole a kiss before leading him back into the dance. "Pathetic, my love...Simply and utterly pathetic..."

Naraku bristled, but not from being slammed into a wall. The fox's words began to sink into his skin and fester, surfacing things inside him that he'd buried deep down in his sea of unwanted memories. And then the fox had kissed him...how dare he! ...but his primal side was intrigued.

"What must I do to get you to speak to me, beloved?" He whispered, letting his hand drop down from the small of Naraku's back to his rear. He felt Naraku tense as he tightened his grip before letting go. "Are you going to make me find out what makes you scream, love?" He whispered into Naraku's ear. "...please say that you will."

With all the rage building up, Naraku was growing quickly immune to the spell DeVos had placed upon him. He leaned forward to whisper into the kit's ear, "I believe...that it is my turn to lead this dance." He pulled away sharply and then dug his nails into the back of DeVos' shoulder and hand with greater force that the kitsune had used. His violet eyes glittered with a long forgotten malice as he took over the startled fox demon. He slammed the demon into a dresser, and he could not deny the glee he felt in watching the kitsune wince as the edge dug into his back.

"Oh, beloved...I do believe you're wrong." DeVos said smoothly, the look in his eye was murderous and borderline feral. "I still think that I'm in control here."

Naraku balked slightly, shocked by his own actions, concerned about the promises the kitsune was silently making. He tried to let go, but found his feet wouldn't move any further away. He narrowed his eyes in a glare of hatred. "Release me…"

"Gladly…" DeVos said, his words coming out in a half-growl as he took up the measured steps of the waltz once more, only this time faster and more chaotic. "But it can wait, my beloved…then I'll give you all the release you will ever need." He bared his fangs, his pupils narrowing as he directed Naraku's movements, enjoying having a challenge. "It's so nice to have someone fight back with strength that rivals mine," the kit said gleefully as he backed Naraku into the marble-topped coffee table, causing the kumo to loose his balance and rely upon the kitsune's strength to support him. "That way, it will be far more enjoyable when I destroy everything you are…and bring out the killer in you that you once were." The smile spread.

Naraku's heart pounded with fury. "I was a monster! One that I can never be again!" He almost shouted, because he could feel his inner beast stir and rise to meet the youkai's acidic words.

"So you say, my love, so you say..." He pulled Naraku back up and resumed dancing. "But the look in your eyes is telling me an entirely different story." He spun Naraku before pulling him close once more. "They cry out 'rescue me from banality…save me from this mortal side of me…let me kill again…'" He redirected the kumo's arms so that they were wrapped about his neck as he pinned Naraku against the wall. "I'll rebuild you…I'll satiate that bloodlust" He whispered into the kumo's ear.

"You want to break me," Naraku ground out, "You want to make me yours. You want me to beat you. You want me to regain my power and kill again." The close proximity stirred up a mixture of emotions, half of them he didn't want to acknowledge. "You aren't even sure what you want."

DeVos grimaced before it melted into the maniacal grin he had. "So says the one who is having a harder time distinguishing an enemy and a lover." He glanced down before looking back up into Naraku's fiery glare. DeVos ran his hand along Naraku's side, dragging his thumbnail along the inside of the kumo's thigh. "But they're really the same, anyway… Your beloved destroyed you before he could even stand you."

The half-breed looked away, growling as the kitsune's words struck a painful chord of truth in his confused heart. He certainly didn't love this fox demon, far from it. "I want you dead," Naraku said slowly, looking back into the fox's eyes. "I will see you laying in a pool of your own blood…your last words will be a gurgled plea for mercy…" The coldness and sincerity in his voice startled himself.

But DeVos knew this only to be one small, sweet victory. The threat was like music upon his ears. "Swear it to me," the fox said as he slammed his hand on the wall near Naraku's head. He felt the claws on his other hand tear into the material of Naraku's pants and pierce into the flesh. "Swear to me that you'll be my ruin…Because I'll love to turn those oaths into empty promises…" He chuckled malevolently.

Naraku had barely any time to muster a growl to the fox's threat before he suddenly felt the kitsune's hand move over his groin and stop, pressing gently but firmly enough to tease his untrustworthy body with dangerous fantasies. He was at a total loss for words and his body wouldn't do as he commanded with those lustful emerald eyes staring at him with an intensity he couldn't shake.

"Such a pity, you cannot even muster the will power to speak." He whispered as he moved his hand up from the kumo's groin up to his stomach and then back around to the man's lower back. "I wonder...does this mean your inane and idle threats will come to an end?" He said, grinning as he raked his claws across the kumo's back, delighting in the sound of the clothing being ripped to shreds.

His mind snapped back as DeVos' nails drew blood, and it sickened him despite his own sadistic ways to see the other demon lick his crimson, human-like blood that dripped from sharpened nails. He despised his half-human side, and he hated it even more that his weaker attributes were being flaunted before his face. Naraku thrust a hand forward and grabbed the demon's neck with a fierce vehemence that caught DeVos momentarily by surprise. "Do not think for one second that I will not kill you, fox."

"Squeeze." He said with a smirk. "Choke the life out of me." He growled in a guttural tone. "Revel in my death and know the monster that you are." He raised his own hands and clamped onto Naraku's arms. He reached out to the Kumo's shoulders and dug his nails deep into the half-demon's flesh. "I'll save you from your painful humanity..." he said with a smile. "I will save you from yourself...and drag you down with me into complete moral decay..."

The feeling of deja vu was too overwhelming as it eclipsed his consciousness and dragged him unwillingly into the past:

Naraku chuckled. "If you are looking for weakness... I have none. You, on the other hand, are full of flaws... namely you can die." Naraku raised one of his hands, as his fingers closed, the poison rushing through Sesshoumaru's veins doubled, making it increasingly hard for him to stand. "So easily..."

He sank deeper still, drifting among memories that he'd tried to forget.

So good to know my original plans for you have been carried out." He stepped nearer and bent down when he was sure he was close to the inu's head. His hand reached out, touching the inu's face. How badly he wanted to see the look of pain upon it. His fingernails raked down the side of Sesshoumaru's face. "Cry for me..."

Naraku felt the threat of his memory's oblivion as he drifted dangerously into the past. But something pulled him back and anchored him to the present once again. It was the sinking feeling he had felt earlier, but this time, he actually felt his body being guided to lay against the floor. In his ears he heard the whispers of someone's voice repeating his old words back to him as the memories replayed before his eyes.

DeVos grinned as he watched Naraku's eyes travel back and forth beneath his closed eyelids. He was the one whispering the kumo's vile words back to him, but he grew tired of that game. He reached up and traced the markings on Naraku's face. He straddled the demon and leaned in close to his ear. He shifted his form back to match Sesshoumaru's in order to play just a few more mind games before he finally took what he wanted from the kumo. "How could you, Naraku?" He said, using the inu's voice. "I loathe you...I always have...I wish I had left you to die in that barren wasteland..."

Naraku's chest hitched and he clenched his fists at is side. The memories ravaged his mind…The memory of watching Sesshoumaru plunging the Tokijin into his chest, the cold hatred in his eyes…The way he made him choose him over endless and ultimate power. He let out a primal cry as the multitude of barriers shattered, letting loose the monster he had striven so hard to reign in. He opened his red eyes, a feral grin crossing his face. "So then finish it." He snarled, baring his fangs. He flexed his hands. "Before I do…"

DeVos pulled back, letting go of what little hold he had on the older half demon. However, he wiped the shock clean from his face and replaced it with sick glee. This was the demon he had hunted down. This was the beast he wanted all along. "It'd be my pleasure to let you finish it, my dove…" He let his form shift back to normal. "But I'm afraid it's far too soon." He said with a snarl, reaching forward to pin the half-demon to the floor.

Naraku's hands caught his wrists first. The kumo growled, his red eyes narrowed in a glare before his lips twisted into a vicious grin. "Shape shifting, worthless wretch." He said softly, increasing his grip until he heard the fox's wrist bones snap. "Delicious sound…" He looked up into the kit's face, chuckling as the other grimaced. He used his burst of adrenaline to overpower the fox and pin him to the ground instead. "Foolish boy." He whispered into DeVos' ear. "Why do you smell so heavily of fear?" He dug his sharp nails into his flesh as he nipped at the kitsune's earlobe. "After all, you wanted this."

He cried out softly as the demon broke his wrists and pinned him to the floor. For once, the kit found himself wordless, breathless, and utterly helpless. He strained against the demon, but found himself biting back a cry of pain as Naraku sank his poison claws into his flesh. He felt it set in immediately, setting his nerves alight with pain. He writhed, but was held firm. He locked eyes with the kumo and grinned, though the very action hurt him. "More than you could know, Mon Cher… more than you could know." He choked out in a breathless whisper.

"Heh…Such a pretty face…such beautiful pain…" He ripped his nails free. He didn't bother holding the kit's hands down now that the appendages were rather useless with broken wrists. "Your voice, however…" He raked his nails down the kit's face, pausing at his throat. "I am beginning to find to be rather….irksome." He sank his nails in, pulling his claws down and tearing the fox's throat to ribbons. "There, a pretty little addition to your white skin." He smiled and pulled his nails free once more, licking the blood clean off of his fingertips.

DeVos felt the blood burble out of his open wounds. His body fought to heal the wound, but Naraku's venom prevented that from happening. He gritted his teeth as he felt blood fill his mouth, and watched as Naraku took savage delight in his helpless suffering. And though he found it humiliating, he couldn't help but love the irony in it all. He looked up at the Kumo with a mixture of intense loathing and lust.

The half demon chortled. "I suppose I could do such a beautiful creature one last favor before it dies…" He whispered, crushing his lips against the fox's. He parted the demon's lips and greedily enjoyed the blood that spilled into his mouth. Naraku pulled away and let his hands lower to the fox's clothes. He ripped into them with his claws, not caring to spare any article of clothing as he worked his way down. He let his fingertips wander over the demon's exposed chest. He froze, breathing heavily as he remembered ramming a dagger into Sesshoumaru's heart… He gritted his teeth, the violent Naraku fighting for control as icy guilt seeped into his veins. He clamped his hands to his head, groaning.

In Naraku's fit of weakness, he let the strength of his venom slip and the kitsune felt his body repairing itself. As his throat healed, his laughter filled the room. "Once a failure…always a failure." He said, his voice wavering as blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. He felt his wrists heal and seized the opportunity to throw him down again. "Where you should be…" He snarled. "Your pity was a cute touch, but unfortunately this pathetic side of you won out." He laughed maniacally as he, in turn tore off the kumo's clothes. "But I think I can rip the monster out of you again…I think I can bring the real you back to the bloodied surface..for good."

Naraku blinked hard and wildly looked around as he felt claws ripping the clothes from his skin--which possessed a ghostly chill. The feral lust in the kit's eyes told him what had just happened, causing the grip on his memories to tighten as he found himself staring at the reflection of a worse opponent. Growling, he frantically grabbed a pair of bruised wrists and snarled at their owner. "What the hell are you doing?!" he howled as the fox struggled to free his hands, "You're insane...If you bring him out again, you won't live long enough to enjoy it."

DeVos leaned forward, dragging his tongue up Naraku's cheek before whispering into his ear. "One finds the most pleasure in dying…" He whispered. "Especially at the hands of one who claims to hate you." He pressed his lips to Naraku's, his hands caressing the kumo's neck and shoulders. DeVos pulled away. "But really, we both know that behind that frail, flimsy look of content in your eyes," He raked a nail over one of Naraku's nipples. "There is intrigue…." He let his hands go lower, fingertips floating over the half-demon's exposed stomach. "and lust…" He chuckled softly as he ran his thumb over Naraku's hip bone. "Your body betrays you, forsakes your worthless attempts at hatred…and obeys my touch."

Naraku was trying to convince himself that he was repulsed…and was finding it harder to do with every passing moment. In vain he tried, "I obey no one!" and shoved the kit's hands away with more force than was necessary.

The fox laughed. "Just who are you trying to convince? Are you waiting for your silver haired beauty to come and rescue you?" He laughed and grabbed Naraku's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. "You give in to me over and over in hopes he will burst in here and catch me in the act so I will take the blame and forfeit my life…leaving you free from his hatred" His grip tightened. "After all, if he catches and kills me...Who will be there to tell him what really happened?" He kissed the kumo hard, biting the half breed's lower lip before pulling away.

He sat up, taking one of Naraku's hands in his and lacing their fingers before he pushed it against the ground. "he'll forgive you and forgive you and forgive you...But in the back of your mind, your desire will grow...you'll want to repeat every moment you spent with me…You'll crave the mind-blowing rush of adrenaline every time my lips touched your skin." He bent down and kissed Naraku's throat before licking his way down to his collar bone.

His amethyst eyes started to glaze over with lust. Desperately, he tried to strangle the moan that was beginning to form in his throat, "Why are you doing this..?" His own voice felt so far away. Touch seemed to be his only sense that was functioning; everywhere DeVos touched him left his skin burning with a hot desire he could not hide.

The kit watched the emotions change on Naraku's face, his every prediction coming true. He smiled. "And soon you won't be able to quell your lust for blood…" He bit down hard on his own tongue before kissing the kumo again and letting the blood flow from his mouth to the half-demon's. He reached down and stroked Naraku's member as he deepened the kiss. He felt the kumo's body tense beneath his touch and noted the returned passion in the kiss. He closed his eyes and inwardly grinned, knowing that by then end of this encounter, the true Naraku would awaken once more.


End file.
